


Rindea Smutember 2020

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexual Content, Smutember 2020, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: Just a collection of slightly connected Smutember 2020 prompts, Rindea flavored. Eventually, other characters will be involved as well! (Will notate as such in the chapter titles)May contain spoilers for Bravely Default and Bravely Second.
Relationships: Edea Lee/Ringabel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> Assume all characters are 18+ given that I go off the NA version.

She should have known the instant that he opened his mouth that nothing but trouble would spill from his immaculately cared-for lips.

“Oh, Edea,” Ringabel crooned, his words punctuated with the swift rocking of his lean hips. “You look so good underneath me.”

“Is that your idea of dirty talk?” she asked him flatly, curling her fingers just enough to dig her nails into his biceps.

That, at least, took the wind out of his sails enough for him to pout, though his tempo didn’t decrease at all. She could appreciate that, the steady motion of his cock plowing into her, hitting good nerves. “What would you prefer, my dear?”

“Ugh,” she said. “I’m not your dear. This is just as friends, remember?”

That was their arrangement, after all. Friends who would use each other to alleviate boredom, and nothing more. They needed something to do while the Eschalot sailed on the open seas, and what better way to pass the time than to fuck each other? At least it was fun. He’d acquiesced to that, and she wasn’t sure she liked the suddenly tender look in his eyes as he considered her words.

“I remember,” he replied, but then he dipped his head down to kiss her neck, his lips wet. She closed her eyes as pleasure mounted in her at the gesture. Speaking of wet…

“You feel so nice around me. _So_ lovely,” he whispered into her ear, licking at the shell of it. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, darling.”

“Not your darling!”

“Let a man have his moment.”

“Is that all it takes for you? A moment?” Never mind that it had been several moments since he’d started. Her arms wound around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. He let out a noise and shifted his position just slightly, one of his arms wrapping around her slender form so that he could hold her close.

“When I’m with you? Each moment is like eternity.”

What did that even mean? She wasn’t sure, but she sure as hell knew that she was reaching her peak. If only he’d focus more on fucking her and less on opening that mouth of his! His free hand had wandered down between them, rubbing at the apex of their joining, sending sparks up her spine. Between that and his cock that was now pumping with increased vigor, she came with a shout and a squirm, throwing her head back and crying out his name. He joined her shortly after, looking like a cat that got into the cream, his hips finally stilling against her.

Maybe his dirty talk needed some work, but his form? Perfection.


	2. foreplay

The next time they met up, Edea wasn’t sure she was in the mood for anything more than a quickie. Ringabel, however, seemed to have other ideas.

“Mgrgr,” Edea grumbled against his lips. Yes, kissing was fun but an orgasm was even better.

“I know you’re mad at Agnes, but I don’t know why you need to punish  _ yourself  _ for it,” Ringabel replied, amusement tinging his voice. His tongue swept across her lips.

“I’m not -!” Her protest died as he kissed her again more thoroughly. This time, she found herself moaning into it, her hands clutching his arms. So far, he was doing a good job of convincing her…

She lay back against the harsh pillows of her bunk, hair fanning out across her shoulders. He covered her with his form, stopping to strip himself of his shirt. She took a moment to admire the wiry muscle of his arms, perfect for piloting an airship or holding a sword. At least he was attractive, not that she’d ever tell him that. No need to feed his ego, or waste time on what everyone knew.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked her, cocking his head. His hands were already going to work, running down her side in a movement that should have been ticklish, but wasn’t. She sighed at the touch.

“You’ll never know.”

He rid her of her blouse in short order, tugging it over her head, and lowered his mouth to her neck.

“No marks,” she warned him as she felt the wetness of his lips. That was one thing they had agreed upon early on. No marks in places other people could see. Him so that he could be free to chase skirts in whatever towns they visited, and her so that she wouldn’t have to see Agnes’s scrutinizing gaze.

“I’m not leaving any. At least, not here,” he replied, punctuating his words with a mwah before he moved down her chest. There, at least, he could be safe.

She watched him tug a nipple into his mouth and shifted awkwardly as he suckled, his tongue lapping at flesh that was stiff. Her fingers slid into his hair and tugged in motion with his movements, but she made no other indication that she might be enjoying this. It felt… weird. She’d never been one for nipple play.

“No?” he asked her after a moment, glancing up at her face. His fingers played with the other nipple, tugging at it to keep it hard.

“Not doing anything for me.” He was 0 for 2 now, she thought. Of course she’d keep track. “Got any other ideas?”

He thought for a moment, licking at slightly swollen lips, before nodding to himself. “I have plenty.” Before he could explain himself, he shifted further down, his tongue trailing down the side of her breast, which he suckled once more, then to her navel.

Oh, that was his idea. Edea waited patiently for him to tug her leggings down off her hips, helpfully lifting her butt off the bed so they could be pushed all the way to her knees. Ringabel seemed to not care if that’s as far as they went, because he settled himself down between her opening thighs, kissing at the v of her hip. Then he bit.

“Hey!”

“No marks where people can see,” he teased, his tongue already soothing the bite mark. Edea had to admit, he had a point. And already, she felt heat spiking in her belly. “Who besides me is looking at you here?” He grinned cockily up at her.

“No one…” she whispered, feeling a flush come on. Yes, it was true. Only Ringabel saw her naked these days. As he lowered his mouth to suck at the bite mark, make it well and truly purple, she squirmed underneath his touch. His slender fingers slid into the apex of her legs, where she was already wet. He was smiling.

His touch was heavenly and firm, and he stroked a clit that was already eager for attention, catching it carefully between two fingertips. From there, his fingers slid down to her opening, tracing the edges of it. She rocked up into that touch, eagerly awaiting to see what he'd do next. 

Inside of penetrating her, he played along her opening and with her clit, alternating long strokes with quick movements of his fingertips. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, little pants of pleasure that spilled from her as he took his time  _ touching _ her, exploring her. Right up until he lowered his mouth and gave one long lick to the center of her womanhood. Then he blew a kiss to her clit.

"Ringabel," she pleaded. He was going too slowly for her liking, and yet - 

"Hmm?" he hummed against her clit, sending shivers up her spine. She spread her legs further, dug her fingers against his scalp,  _ really _ getting his hair tangled. If he was going to tease, he could deal with the consequences.

Judging by the breathy laugh he made, he didn't care. That only made her tug further, pulling him close. It was with a moan that he licked at her again, his tongue curling around her clit and sucking.

She could swear she saw stars behind her eyes."Oh Crystals!" she cried, bucking her hips into that touch. He was still sucking at her clit, and it was  _ heavenly _ , unlike anything she'd known before. Not fair! It wasn't often that Edea found herself surprised, but once again, Ringabel had managed to outdo himself. Two fingers now slid into her opening, finding no resistance. They scissored and twisted, thrust and twirled in her, even as he moved back away from her center, his mouth wet.

"Good?" he asked her, his fingers pumping in her in time with the rocking motion of her hips.

"What do you  _ think _ ?" she asked him instead, not willing to give him the satisfaction of hearing it from her directly. In her opinion, the way she was moving up into his touch should have been enough for him. Instead of responding, for which she was  _ very _ glad, he lowered his mouth once more to her sex, tongue lapping at her clit again, just slow enough to make her toes curl.

Then, he stopped. Kissed her clit. Suckled at her labia once, twice, before pulling away.

"W-wha…"

He straightened up, nudging himself forward. "I can't take it anymore. But I promise you, Edea, that was just a taste of what's to come. It'll be worth it," he murmured, hands already going for his trousers. Edea could see the bulge on the front of them, and since her hands could no longer reach his hair, she dragged her knuckle down the hardness, reveling in the heat emanating from him even through the layers of fabric. He was so hard and from experience, Edea knew he was _big_.

"You'd better hurry," she said, trying not to beg. She didn't  _ beg _ . "Or I'll never forgive you."

His trousers were pushed unceremoniously to his knees, his underwear following soon after. Ringabel took himself in hand, giving a few cursory pumps as he got into position, nudging her thighs apart with his own.

"Not too quickly," he said, making a face even as he rubbed against her entrance, the head of his cock catching on wet folds. "Don't worry, dear. Didn't you like our foreplay? I promise you it will be all worth it. Just lay back and relax."

"I'm not your dear."

She soon found herself too preoccupied to correct him. And to her consternation, he was right. The foreplay had been completely worth the wait of the ensuing orgasm.


	3. striptease

She owed him.

It was with that in mind that Edea found herself straddling Ringabel's lap one evening, after Agnes, Tiz, and Airy had gone to bed. It was just the two of them up in the cabin, and no one to disturb them.

"What's this?" Ringabel asked, a slight smile on his face. He cradled her close, his fingers stroking at her hip.

"Pay back."

Pay back for the mind-blowing orgasm she'd gotten a few days ago, not that she was going to tell him just how amazing it had been. With a hum, Edea rolled her hips against his, noting with some pleasure that he was already tenting.

"Pay back?" The smile had morphed into a full-blown smirk, and he grasped her hips more tightly, lifting his own to grind against her. 

"Ah-ah," Edea said, pressing a finger against his lips and pulling back. "None of that, mister."

"But darling-!" 

She didn't bother to correct him this time. Instead, she slid off his lap. He watched her, his hazel eyes growing dark with desire as she hummed again, reaching down to the hem of her blouse so that she could pull it off over her head.

Underneath she wore the laciest bra she owned, a cute little pink piece she had picked up in Florem. It had been on sale, and really wasn't the most practical thing in the world. Mostly lace, it didn't bother to hide her nipples from view as she grasped her breasts and fondled herself in full view of Ringabel. Her cheeks burned.

He leaned back into the chair, rubbing the front of his trousers. "So that's your plan," he murmured.

"Shhh," she commanded, pressing a finger against his lips again. "Be quiet and just watch."

Just watch as she touched herself through the lace bra. Though her nipples weren't exactly very sensitive, there was something still titillating about touching herself where he could watch. Turning away from him, she bent over and leaned back until her butt brushed against his thighs, reaching behind herself so that she could find the clasp to the bra. Unlatching it with ease (it was flimsy), she cradled the fabric to her chest as she turned back to him, letting the straps fall from her shoulders.

He was utterly entranced, his eyes sweeping over her form. For once, he was quiet, though his breath came in little pants. He was still rubbing the front of his trousers, the fabric looking painfully tight from her point of view. Oh well, she thought as she ran her fingers over lace-covered nipples again. He'd have to deal with it for now.

The bra slipped off her form, and Edea dangled it over Ringabel's lap before letting it fall on the bulge that he was nursing. He immediately gathered it up in his hand, balling it up tightly. She covered her breasts with her hands now, instead.

"Don't stare," she muttered, though him staring was the  _ entire point _ of this whole exercise. Still, she wasn't used to being under his gaze in such a way. He was lustful and needy, a far cry from the usual tenderness he showed.

He swallowed hard. "How can I do anything but?" He lifted up a hand to caress her side, which she smacked away.

"Keep your hands to yourself." 

"Yes ma'am."

Fondling her breasts, she leaned forward to give him a good view, playing with and pinching her nipples until they were stiff little pebbles. These she caressed with her fingertips. Ringabel licked his lips, making her wonder not for the first time if he had a thing for sucking on breasts.

Alright, time for act two, she thought, undulating her hips as she slid her fingers down her sides. Her leggings were not very sexy, but she had a surprise for him underneath. Straddling his lap again, she was careful not to maintain any contact between them as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her leggings and pushed them down her thighs, rotating her hips over his as she did so. He groaned, his eyes moving with what seemed like some difficulty from her bare breasts to the lower half of her body.

The groan turned into a strangled gasp as he caught sight of her panties.

They were supposed to match her bra, having come in a set, and the lace didn't cover the swatch of hair over the v of her legs. Nothing was left to the imagination, nothing at all. The fabric was slim and scant, and it was a _thong_. It was Edea's first pair of sexy, grown-up panties, and she felt that it was all worth it to see the look on Ringabel's face.

Humming to herself, as though she didn't see his expression at all, she turned away from him, bending over once more. Now that her butt was exposed,  _ very  _ exposed, courtesy of the thong that she wore, she could take her time sliding her leggings down past her knees and off her legs entirely, weaving her hips back and forth, in full view of him.

"Edea," he breathed. 

"Yes?" she asked. Her fingers went to the slim waistband of her panties and she began to tug them off, opening her thighs to steady herself.

"I.. never mind," he replied, his voice sounding unsteady. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that he looked completely dazed and confused. Good, just the way she wanted him.

"Good," she said. "I told you to be quiet."

He shut up again, his mouth pressing together tightly. She backed up once again, her butt in the air as she tugged her panties off, down toward her thighs and knees, legs parted just enough so that he could see her sex, already wet with desire, from where he sat.

Then the panties came off entirely, relegated to the floor.

She turned, covering her breasts and vulva with her hands. "Well?" she asked him. He was still staring, the pervert. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied. She noted with satisfaction that his voice cracked. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She slid back onto his lap, sitting sideways and crossing her legs. This meant he couldn't see her womanhood, but he could certainly feel it, pressing against the  tent in his trousers. "It definitely  _ feels  _ like something," she noted, rocking imperceptibly. 

"You're a tease," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed him that contact, leaning into his touch. It was a bit cold, after all… even if the bulge she felt pressing against her was  _ hot _ , as was her own sex.

"That's the point," she found herself laughing, one hand reaching down to finally unbuckle his pants. "The whole point."


	4. oral sex

Edea was exquisite. Ringabel had had this opinion for quite some time, ever since laying eyes - technically ears - on her. She was beautiful and fiery, sexy and sweet, when she wanted to be. And now, she was on her knees in front of him, and it was the most lovely sight he'd ever seen.

"You're wonderful," he breathed, gathering up the hair at the nape of her neck for something to grab. She was already playing with his erect cock, her fingers tracing up and down the length of it, touch feather-light and teasing. First a strip-tease and now this? He had to be dreaming.

When she finally went down on him, he gasped. No, not dreaming. Even in his wildest fantasies, he could not be prepared for the sheer wet heat that was Edea's mouth around the head of his cock, her tongue flicking up against the sensitive underside. 

He groaned, lifting his hips up against her, tugging gently at her hair in a futile attempt to guide her. Futile, because she was the one in control, her hand firmly around the base of his piece as she went down the length of his member then sucked her way back up, lips wrapped around him. There wasn't even a hint of teeth.

How and when had she learned to give head so well? He thought, feeling a little put out by the very idea that she might have some experience that wasn't him. Still, he wasn't about to complain, not when she was continuing to suck him off, head bobbing quickly now.

He stretched his legs out, feeling languid as he let Edea take control, the grip on her hair merely there for him to have something to grab on to. They'd had sex before but never had she gone down on him like this before. He'd been missing out, it seemed.

"Darling," he breathed. She hummed around his cock, as though to tell him not to call her darling, as she was wont to do. "Continue like that, and I'll - ah!"

He wasn't quite at his peak, because he prided himself on his stamina, but as he spoke she had squeezed the base of his cock. Her free hand came up to fondle his sac, handling the globes within with gentle care he'd never expected from her. Then again, he'd never expected this in general from her…

For long moments he sat there with Edea sucking his cock, pleasure building in his lower loins. Heat boiled just under the surface of his belly, coiling tighter and tighter until he gasped. "Edea!" It would be ungentlemanly to come in her mouth, as tempting as it was.

She got the hint. Pulling back, she stroked him to completion, his cum flecking out over her fingers and bare chest as she pumped him once, then twice, milking him of his release until he felt utterly drained. 

He could have kissed her. Would have, were it not for the fact that he knew  _ exactly  _ where her mouth had been.

Instead, he cradled her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair. "That was wonderful," he breathed when he thought he could talk. "Thank you for that."

To his satisfaction, she blushed scarlet. Cock in her mouth and it was a simple thank you that had her flushing like a schoolgirl! " Don't thank me," she scolded him, wiping her fingers on the trousers gathered uselessly at his ankles. "That's just weird."

"Yes, dear."

"I told you, Ringabel, I'm not your dear!" The harshness behind her words was belied by the slight flush on her cheeks, which was climbing down her neck to her bare breasts. She was nude in front of him, and he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

He was going to be useless for some time, he knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't perhaps pay back the favor…? She deserved it after  _ that _ , after all.


	5. first time

They were still in Florem the first time that Ringabel suggested they do something to take the edge of their boredom, and perhaps, he'd said with a smirk, the edge off something else.

Agnès and she had been fighting, as they had been ever since Olivia's death, and Edea was beyond frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, clenching her fists. She wasn't normally the type of person to resort to violence so easily, but she wanted desperately to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You need release. A good one," he clarified, holding his hands up in front of himself as though he might be able to catch her right hook. "I've got just the thing for you!"

The thing for her, it turned out, was a night rolling around in bed with him. Orgasms were wonderful releases, he said, and he would guarantee her at least one, if not more. She privately doubted that, but his reasoning was sound. The only problem, in her opinion, was his tendency toward romance and love. If they were going to do this, it would be for mutual gain, not because she was - ick - in love with him or anything.

He agreed.

Which is why she was more than a little annoyed to see how lovey dovey the hotel room he rented was set-up. There were roses and everything! Candles, the works.

"I swear the room came like this," Ringabel pleaded when she turned on him.

"What did you tell them?"

"That we were on our honeymoon. How else was I supposed to get a room for just the two of us?" They had, after all, been sharing with the other two up until now, and very well couldn't get up to anything too untoward while in the same inn.

"Mrgrgr… this better be worth it," she muttered.

"I'll make it worth it."

They started off by stripping out of their clothes. Edea averted her eyes, even though she was aware of how silly that was, all things considered. Still. It was to her relief that she noticed Ringabel averting his eyes as well, the man staring down at the floor as he undressed.

They sat on the edge of the bed.

"So…" said Edea, wringing her hands in her lap and hoping that he wouldn't look. "What do we do now?" It was one thing to talk about it, and another thing to actually do. "You do know, right?"

"Of course I do," he retorted. Then he paused. "Can I kiss you?

She supposed so.

His lips were warm, well-cared for, and soft. She molded her own against him, enjoying the feel despite herself, pressing herself against his chest and wrapping her arms around his hips. His own arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close as they kissed. 

Eventually, Edea pulled back, flushing. That had gotten a lot more intense than she'd thought, especially once he'd gotten his tongue involved. She licked her lips nervously. He smiled.

"Close your eyes."

When she did so, he kissed each eyelid in turn, then her nose and cheeks. She frowned. "Ringabel…"

Then his mouth was on her neck, and she groaned. "Don't leave any marks," she warned him, pushing him slightly, but not enough to make him stop, hopefully.

"I won't," he promised.

He trailed his fingers down her side, causing her to squirm slightly. Then, those fingers found the apex of her legs and slid across her sex. To Edea's astonishment, she was already slightly wet. She could feel him smirking against her throat.

"Shut up," she snapped, though he hadn't said anything at all.

"I'll be quiet."

He might be quiet, but she wasn't when he stroked her down there, his fingers catching against her clit. She keened, rocking up into his touch and spreading her thighs further. So far so good..

From her neck he moved down to her chest, kissing between her breasts. She ran her hand over the top of his hair, noting with satisfaction the discontented noise he made and slight shake of his head. 

Then he took a nipple into his mouth. Edea shifted slightly. That was a little weird, but he seemed to like it, his lips curving around her as he suckled. His fingers moved in time with the motion of his mouth and that she enjoyed, the slight stretchy feeling of his digits sliding into her and finding no resistance whatsoever.

"Good?" he asked her, curling his fingers within her.

"That's good," she replied.

Maybe she should reciprocate? She reached down to try to touch him, but found his dick outside of her reach. That wouldn't do. With a frown, she shifted her thigh until it was between his legs, rubbing up against something hard and hot and big.

"Like it?" 

"Shut up."

He shut up and resumed touching her, his thumb flicking at her clit. Edea practically purred then, rolling her hips into his hand and grinding herself against him. If he continued like this, she might just come sooner than expected with him.

That seemed to be his plan. Ringabel rubbed himself against her thigh, but his fingers kept on their effort, thumb rubbing in circles over her center as the others curled and twisted within her. She pulled on his hair, not caring when he gave a noise of protest, happily climbing to her peak. It felt  _ different _ to have another person touching her, not at all like when she touched herself. He was  _ good _ at what he did, knowing just where to touch to get the most reaction out of sensitive nerves.

When she came it was with a cry, her whole body shuddering with joy. Ringabel leaned back to watch, letting her ride through it with his thumb pressing against her.

Then she pushed his hand away.

"Too much?" he asked.

"A little much," she confessed. After the orgasm, her clit felt sore and sensitive, even if the rest of her was still wet and wanting. 

"Do you still want to…?"

"We're not finished."

As he fetched a condom - to her relief, he had one at the ready in his wallet - she lay back and reflected on what had brought her here. Fun? This was fun. He had the right idea after all.

When he was fully protected and ready to go, he kneeled between her legs, nudging them apart with his knees and taking himself in hand. She was also ready. Beyond ready. He rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds, then pressed the very tip against her and then inside her entrance.

She bit her lip. Without really having anything to compare him to, she wasn't sure if he was really big or not, but she could feel the stretching sensation around him as he inched his way inside, bit by bit, rocking his hips carefully so that she was introduced to his length in increments.

"You feel amazing," he breathed when he was halfway in. A little bit more, she thought, bringing her knees up toward her chest. That seemed to do the job of changing their positions just a little bit, and it was with a gasp from both of them that Ringabel pushed all the way to the hilt. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth dropping open with bliss.

"Shut up and hurry up," she muttered, propping herself up on an elbow. One of her hands squirmed to rub at the apex of her legs, though she avoided directly touching her clit. Just getting close to it was good to offset some of the pressure she felt from his cock.

"I'll hurry," he replied, a smile on his face. Then he started to pump, hips meeting hers with an obscenely loud noise, loud enough that Edea was thankful they'd thought to get a room in another hotel, far away from the others. What was also loud was the noises she herself made in time with his hurried motions, crying out each time they joined.

There was an oddly tender look on his face as he leaned down close enough to kiss her, but Edea tried to ignore it as she clung to him, her nails digging into the hard muscle of his back, muscle that was working as he thrust, over and over, into her.

It was soon enough that Ringabel came, his hips stuttering to a halt against her, one last cry escaping from his mouth, his head thrown back, sweat dripping from his temples. She clutched him tight, pressed her face into his shoulder and keened out his name; even if she wasn't going to achieve another orgasm, the sheer presence of him within her felt  _ good _ .

Then everything was still.

"Okay," Edea said when the two of them had parted and were separate once more. Ringabel was tying off the condom as she tried to clean herself with tissue that was helpfully nearby. "That wasn't so bad." That was an understatement.

"I told you so," he replied, sounding smug. "Just wait until next time. Experimentation is fun.."

"If there is a next time."

There would be.


	6. swap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: contains pegging and strapons

It wasn't just lingerie that Edea had bought in Florem. No, after she and Ringabel had started their little 'friends with benefits' relationship, she had managed to find a shop that catered to all sorts of sinful activities, the type of activities that were becoming more and more common in the city. There, an entire new world had opened up to her, and some of the items she'd purchased she was going to take full advantage of.

Like now.

"What's this?" Ringabel asked her one night on the Eschalot. The two of them had moved into a room together after one particularly bad fight between Agnès and Edea. Tiz was now bunking with Agnès so that she wasn't alone, which was fine. The arrangement made things easier, even if they had picked up another passenger while on Grandship. Zatz had a room to himself.

"What does it look like?" she asked him coolly, hands on her hips. 

It looked like a cock, but made out of resin and wood, attached to her with leather straps that wound around her hips and thighs. It jutted out from her body like a sore thumb.

He laughed nervously. "And, my angel, what exactly are you planning to do with that?"

She took it in hand, ran her fist up and down its length. Without lubricate, that wasn't exactly very easy to do, but she hoped the message was clear. 

An hour later, after much preparation, a long discussion, and a few fake tears on Ringabel's part, Edea found herself kneeling behind him, while he was on his hands and knees. "Be gentle with me," he pleaded.

"I'm always gentle," she replied, smiling. He'd complained that he hadn't had a chance to have anal with her first, but she'd pointed out that it wasn't exactly like he had a choice of holes to use, and wasn't he the one that said experimentation was fun? Still, she was sure to be extra gentle as she pressed the tip of 'her' cock against his back entrance. They'd spent an extended amount of time stretching him out, so it was with little resistance that the head of the cock popped into him, causing him to gasp. She gasped as well, eyes glued to the sight.

Little by little she managed to press the dildo into him, rocking out and then rocking back as his body gave into the intrusion. He seemed to be handling it well, moaning and groaning but not with  _ pain… _

When she was finally in the full length of her strapon, she slapped his butt.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked him, letting him adjust to the feeling of being… well, full.

Ringabel lowered his head to the pillow that he grasped in his arms, spreading his knees slightly and letting his hips drift closer to the bed. Edea followed the motion. "It isn't bad," he confessed. "I still don't know how I feel about this swap, though."

"You'll get used to it," she told him cheerfully.  _ She _ certainly liked it. There was something about the view, the power, the sheer aspect of Ringabel being prone to her. She rocked into him and enjoyed the moan that he made, burying his face into the pillow to muffle the noise.

Like this, she couldn't reach his cock, but that didn't matter. She could feel it swinging with each motion. At first, it had been limp, likely due to the pain of being penetrated but she could imagine it was getting harder and harder now that he was beginning to enjoy this. It was obvious that he was, with the way that he moved his hips back into her touch, meeting her halfway.

"Touch yourself," she commanded. She couldn't, so he would have to.

He obeyed, reaching down between his legs and taking himself in hand. Edea watched him stroke himself, root to tip, in time with the motion of her hips. Faster and faster she went, as his body adjusted to it.

This really wasn't doing much for her at all, but that wasn't the point. Though she  _ could _ feel heat between her legs, the strapon did nothing to alleviate that itch that she felt. No, the point of this was that Ringabel was going to get plowed, just as he had plowed her in the past.

"I'm coming," Ringabel gasped after some time of the two of them joining. He stroked himself even faster, his breath catching. Edea thrust once then twice more into him before she stilled, letting him reach his peak on his own. When he finally came, he cried out from deep in his chest. Edea shivered at the sound.

"Good?" she asked him, rubbing his hip. She remained inside of him for now, until he'd give the signal that he wanted her to pull out.

"Wonderful," he sighed, burrowing his face into the pillow. "That was… wow."

She giggled, thrusting into him and listening to him gasp again. "I told you that you would like it."

"You were right," he admitted, lifting himself up on his elbows. He played idly with his cock with one hand. "Though could you perhaps pull out now? I'm a little… overwhelmed."

"Oh, right." She did so, pulling out of him unceremoniously and rocking back onto her heels. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," he assured her, rolling over onto his back. His dick flopped onto his stomach as he moved, Edea eying it out of curiosity. It was still red and slightly hard, the tip of it covered in come. He really  _ had _ enjoyed it.

"Next time it'll be even better," she promised. Next time she'd really go to town on him, if he'd enjoyed being pegged that much. Ringabel had some slight masochistic tendencies, she was beginning to discover.

"I can't wait."


	7. sweet treats

The pub on the Grandship had a slightly cantankerous old lady, but a lady who knew how to cook the sweetest of treats. Edea helped herself to a parfait. It had been far too long since she'd had anything sweet, considering they'd almost run out of food entirely on the open sea.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ringabel asked, sitting beside her with a cup of coffee in his hands.

She wouldn't bother giving him an answer. The two of them were alone on the upper part of the pub, where Edea could look out and see the other patrons. Obviously she was enjoying herself. Didn't he have eyes?

Then, he laid his hand on her thigh. She eyed him. He only smiled.

"We're all alone up here," he noted. "No one can see."

He… had a point, and it had been a while since they'd scratched an itch, so to speak. With the sweet parfait in her belly, she was up for almost anything. Feeling a bit emboldened, if not somewhat embarrassed since they  _ were  _ in public, she opened her thighs for him, only to sigh when his fingers slid down between her legs to press up against the juncture there.

… the parfait had several cherries on it. Edea decided to eat one now, sucking on it slightly to get off all the whipped cream off first.

Ringabel's fingers curled, right up against her clothed clit, and she gasped.

"How is it?" he asked her, shifting slightly and crossing his legs.

"It's  _ delicious _ ," Edea replied. "I want more."

"You can have as much as you want." He rubbed her again, catching her clit between two fingers. Edea found herself groaning, rocking up into him. "You really do like your sweets, don't you?"

"I really do," she found herself saying. "I love them."

He paused, before his hand drifted up under her blouse to the waistband of her leggings. Oh Crystals, she thought. He was really going to go for it. "Keep eating."

She dug back into the parfait as his hand slipped into her leggings. It wiggled down past the mound of thick hair until his fingers could find her sex, and all too easily, he pressed in. She slipped a spoonful of parfait into her mouth to mask her moan.

"Delicious," she said again, as he started thrusting. It was getting hard to eat when his fingers were twisting in and out, but she found herself somehow managing, her breath coming in little gasps as she spooned the parfait past her lips.

"Is it?" His smirk was absolutely  _ wicked _ , and she wanted nothing more than to punch him in his pretty face. Except for the fact that her hands were occupied, and so were his, with one clutching his coffee mug and the other deep down in her leggings, hidden by the table. His thumb was playing with her clit, but two of his fingers were deep in her entrance, curling and thrusting into her box and it was beginning to distract her from the  _ real _ important thing here: her parfait. Her eyelashes fluttered, mouth dropping open as pleasure began to mount, brought on by a combination of his fingers and the sweet dessert she was indulging in. Her belly felt hot and tight, despite the cool of the ice cream, heat coiling tightly right behind where his fingers were playing.

He paced himself, rubbing her gently here and there before thrusting deeply with his fingers. The sound of her spoon scraping on the glass of the parfait cup masked the sounds that her wetness made. Soon though, she would reach the end of it and then… what then?

Ringabel seemed to have the same idea, because as her spoon reached the bottom of the cup, he curled his fingers, rubbing against her inner walls - and hit something  _ truly _ spectacular. She gasped.

"That good?" he asked, rubbing it again. "You and your sweets."

All pretending over, Edea spread her legs wide and rocked her hips off the bench, knocking her spoon into the bottom of the cup. Thankfully, the table hid her from view, but her cheeks still burned with embarrassment. She'd never be able to live this down. 

When her orgasm rippled through her, Ringabel's other arm wrapped around her, to disguise her shaking. He hummed to himself as she panted and rocked through it, clutching her parfait cup tightly in her hands. His pants looked tight.

When it was over, she found herself sagging in her seat, cheeks hot.

"That was… amazing," she breathed. "It's been a while since I've had a parfait so good."

Ringabel was smirking. "You should order another, perhaps. Who knows when you'll have a chance to have something so sweet."

"You know what?" she said, standing. Her leggings were a little wet, but they were made to withstand sweat and fire. A little girl come was nothing. Hopefully, no one would notice. "I think I will. Wait here, will you?"

He had an impressive tent in the front of his trousers, after all. He obediently stayed, and her next parfait included a long banana.


	8. long distance

Ringabel was horny. Unfortunately, it was raining outside and the group of them, including Zatz, were all cooped up in the cabin of the Eschalot as they waited for the storm to pass. He wasn't keen on trying to sail with thunder and lightning.

The girls were at least getting along, the two of them talking about the food they'd eaten on Grandship while visiting. That at least was something, though it meant he couldn't easily get Edea's attention or try to spirit her away.

Then, Agnes turned toward Tiz, who was darning some socks, and looked interested in helping him. Edea seemed a bit put-out at the interruption, but she chatted with Tiz about sewing and knitting as well, at least until the shepherd pricked his finger and turned his full attention back to his project.

This was his chance!

Turning toward a blank page in his journal, he jotted a note to Edea.

_ I want you. Let's go somewhere? _

He passed the book over to her, keeping his finger on the page in question. She looked confused until she opened it up and read it. Then, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. After a moment, she reached for a red pen nearby and jotted a response.

_ Too bad. I'm busy. _

Frowning, Ringabel wrote a response back. Despite the fact that he was sitting just a few feet from her, they might as well be long-distance from each other if they were to converse via writing!

_ But imagine my cock in your mouth. You know you love it. _

_ Is that all you want? Pass. _

_ I would repay the favour, my dear. My lips, your clit. You can sit on my face and everything. I'd be happy to pleasure you. _

She took a while to respond, caught up in her conversation as she was.  _ Alright. Tell me more. _

This was more like it! He schooled his face into a careful, disinterested mask, hoping that his dick wouldn't give him away. Crossing his legs to make any potential tent less noticeable, he jotted down exactly what he would do to Edea.

_ You could sit on my face and I would eat you out. Doesn't that sound fun? My tongue on your clit and in your pussy, lapping you up like you eat one of your parfaits. I can taste you already, wet and sweet. _

_ I suppose you want me to suck your cock, too. At the same time, maybe? I bet I could reach it if I lay down across you. Just keep eating me out. My clit likes the feeling of your tongue against it. _

_ Yes, suck my cock. I love the feeling of your lips around it, sucking me off from base to tip. You like it too, or you wouldn't do it so often.  _

_ It's because like a lollipop. A nice, big lollipop. So I'd suck you off and you'd eat me out? Yes. Eat me out, Ringabel. Use your tongue. Come on, big boy. Nice and slow, just like that.  _

Ringabel bit his lip as he read the paper, and didn't notice Zatz looking at him curiously.

"What are you two writing about?"

Ringabel flushed hotly, slamming the book closed before the other man could get close enough to read the writing in blue and red.

"Just exchanging some notes," he fibbed, holding the book closely over his lap. He already was half-hard just reading her words.

"Ringabel's weird like that," Edea replied for him, but her cheeks were also tinged pink. "I think I'm going to go lay down in my bunk. All this talk about knitting is boring. I'm going to take a nap."

She handed Ringabel her pen.

He waited five minutes, just enough for his erection to die down, before standing and stretching. "I think Edea has the right idea. I'm going to go wait for this storm to pass in my bunk as well."

Zatz had a knowing grin. The other two, still caught up in their conversation, just nodded.

He left, eager to fulfill the words in the journal as they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write dirty talk


	9. fantasy

Edea was wearing the bravo bikini. It clung to her curves, the scant fabric barely obscuring her nipples or the small triangle of hair at the juncture of her thighs. She smiled at him as she climbed onto his lap, letting him see down the top of the bikini.

"Like what you see?" she purred, her arms wrapping about his shoulders.

"Yes," he breathed. Already, his pants were beginning to feel a bit tight, a tent forming that pressed up against her.

"Good," she replied, and then her lips were upon his own. He sighed into the kiss, molded his mouth to hers and readily accepted her tongue. For long moments they kissed, his touch languid and pleasure-filled. This was something out of his fantasies, this type of kiss. The sex was good, but his romantic feelings for her were as strong as ever, not that he could act upon them. Like this, though, he could almost imagine they were reciprocated, if she was going to act like this.

When they parted, his lips feeling kiss-swollen and wet, she smiled at him, her eyes heavy-lidded. "Lay back and relax," she commanded. "Let me take care of you."

He was more than happy to oblige, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as she unbuckled his pants, her touch firm and sure as she handled his dick, pulling it out of his underthings until his full half-hard length was in her hands. Her fingers were soft but her grip was firm as she began to stroke him from base to tip. Her bare breasts glistened in the dim light.

It felt so  _ good _ , her touch driving him wild as he watched her. She was smiling at him as she pumped her fist up and down his manhood, twisting her wrist now and then. Better than he'd felt in a long time.

"Thank you," he found himself breathing. His hips bucked uncontrollably up into her touch. "I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too." Then she lowered her mouth down to the tip of his dick, licking at the glans there and - 

Ringabel woke, sweat dripping down his face. Staring up at the bunk bed on top of him, he could hear the soft snores of Edea sleeping in the other bed. Propping himself up on his elbow, he checked her out; she was dressed in a long nightgown, a far cry from the fantasy in his dreams.

For what's what it had been. All a dream.


	10. masturbation

Swearing softly under his breath, so as to not wake the woman sleeping just a few feet away, he reached down and tugged his boxers off his hips just enough so that he could take himself in hand. It felt pathetic to do so after that dream, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep without doing this. A man had needs after all. The thought to wake Edea up so that she could help him  _ did _ pass through his mind before he dismissed it. She needed her beauty sleep.

And so did  _ he _ , which meant he needed to take care of himself quickly.

Thankfully, the dream had meant a fair amount of precome had leaked out from his glans, and he used that as lubrication, pumping his fist quickly down his manhood and up again. He didn't bother to be gentle. Gentle was for Edea, not for himself, not when he was already wound so tight. His hips bucked ever so slightly into his touch as he jerked himself.

Biting his lip to keep from making a noise, he thought back to his dream. To Edea in the bravo bikini, her hand and mouth on his cock, her words…

"I love you," he thought to the sleeping woman. She was still snoring, thankfully.

He loved her, which is why he was jerking himself off in the middle of the night, his wrist twisting on his cock on his upward stroke, thumb rubbing at the glans where precome was still dribbling out. He wasn't quite at his peak but he was already close, courtesy of that horrible dream. One day, he thought as he pumped his fist, squeezing carefully on the upstroke. One day he'd say those words to her for real and she would return them.

It was with that thought that he came, and he did so with a strangled moan, fist tightening around his cock. He milked himself of his release, come dripping out the head and into the sheets. A bit disgusting, but he didn't care. It felt good and sweet, and he pumped himself a little more, glancing over to Edea to be sure she was still - 

Edea was quiet, and had turned to face him. Heat rushed into his face and he held his breath.

Eventually she snored again, and he released it, heart racing.

Not that he had anything to be embarrassed about! She'd had  _ sex _ with him before, for goodness sake! Still… he was quiet as he cleaned himself up with the edge of the sheet. Things were different in the dark of the night and he didn't want to admit to her exactly  _ why _ he'd masturbated. The dream would remain a private one.


	11. costumes

There was something about the spell fencer asterisk that suited Edea so well, Ringabel thought as he watched her beat up another enemy. The wolf screamed as it died and disappeared into a flurry of Darkness as all enemies did. Edea jumped up and down with glee as the battle ended.

Ringabel would have celebrated with her, but he was too busy watching the way that her bottom bounced with her movements, all too visible through the sheer fabric of her Asterisk costume.

"You could make your staring less noticeable." Edea hissed to him a few minutes later as the four of them continued on their way across the continent back to the Eschalot. 

"I'm not staring," he defended himself, pouting. "I'm admiring."

"Uh-huh."

As night fell, they decided to make camp in the woods rather than continue to fight enemies in the dark. Besides, they were always tougher at night, and as Edea pointed out with a gulp, there was a chance of running into a spectre or two.

"We'll go get some wood," Ringabel volunteered as Tiz built up the fire and started to pull out their rations for dinner. Agnes sat beside him, staring into the flames silently as she often did since Olivia had fallen. 

"We will?" Edea asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes."

By get some wood, Ringabel had every intention of doing something with his own wood. Edea was just too sexy in the spell fencer outfit! As a Thief, his own costume held little back. He had to take care of it before his erection became too noticeable. 

He cornered Edea against a tree, kissing her firmly. She kissed him back.

"You're incorrigible," she told him distractedly as his mouth began to roam down her throat. He was careful not to leave any marks, especially not  _ now,  _ when their friends were just a short distance away. While he suspected that Tiz knew about their little agreement, Agnes most certainly did not, and Edea did not need any more fuel to the fire that was her current relationship with the Vestal.

"Your costume is to blame," he argued, dipping his head down to kiss her collarbone. With his hands, he pushed up the bra of the outfit to expose her small breasts. From there, it was easy enough to take a nipple into his mouth and suckle. While it never seemed to do anything for her, it certainly triggered something in  _ him, _ and he could feel his pants getting tighter with just this little motion. Her hands went into his hair and he made a noise from the back of his throat. If he couldn't leave any marks, she couldn't mess up his hair - that would be just as telling that something untoward had gone on.

As if reading his mind, her hands traveled down his neck to his back. Her thigh slipped between his and he felt her rub up against his erection, stimulating him just enough to hurt and feel good at the same time. With a noise, he popped off her nipple, blowing at the stiff flesh.

"Hurry it up," Edea hissed. "We're supposed to be getting wood."

"Not too quickly," he replied, feeling a bit of pride. He had some stamina, after all. But she was right. This was no time to dawdle. He reached for his wallet and for the condom that he always kept on hand. Edea helped by reaching down and unbuckling his pants, freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear. She took him in hand and pumped, her grip tight. He shuddered, bucking into her touch. With her other hand, she wiggled her costume down off her hips to her thighs.

Once the condom was secure, he rubbed against her folds, as awkward as it was to do with her thighs only barely open. To his relief, she was already slightly wet. Good. Add the lubrication on the condom and he was able to slide into her easily. She grunted.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, suddenly concerned. It wasn't like her to make that noise.

"No," she was quick to assure him. "I'd tell you if it hurt. This is just awkward."

"Turn around," he said to her, pulling out. He had a feeling that taking her from behind would make things easier, even if her costume was trapping her thighs together. She did as he said, turning around and pressing herself against the tree trunk, jutting her butt back toward him. He took her hips in hand, his thumb running against her side, before pushing back in, this time from behind. Just as before, there was little resistance. However, this time he managed to push all the way in, up until the hilt. Edea let out a little noise, dropping her head to her chest.

"All good?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm," she replied, wiggling back against him. Her bottom rippled with the motion and he found himself pumping into her in return, entranced by the movement. "Come on, Ringabel."

Come on?? He'd do more than just that, he thought, finally rocking his hips into her. She groaned again, and he found himself groaning in return, the motion of his hips enough to drive her against the tree. For long moments the two of them moved together, the constant slap of their bodies meeting filling the air around them. Edea rocked back into him, meeting him halfway with each stroke, and he found it easy to lose himself to the motions, pleasure racing up his spine and into the back of his head. Heat boiled in his lower belly, coiling tightly. Any moment now it would spring undone and he'd orgasm, and - 

He came first, pressing himself deeply into her as he came, his body releasing all that tension at once. He shuddered as he reached his high, hung there, and then came down from it all, her muscles still tight and rippling around him. 

She hadn't come… Ringabel prided himself on helping her achieve release each and every time, even if sometimes she came second. Keeping himself buried into her up to the hilt, though he was beginning to rapidly soften, he reached around to stroke her clit, noting the way that she jumped and her muscles tightened around him.

"Yes," she moaned, pressing back against him. He grunted slightly in pain; his cock was not ready for another release. "Good boy."

Good boy? He would take the praise, as little as it seemed. His fingers rubbed against her clit quickly but gently, in small circles against the little nub that was the center of her womanhood.

Soon, she was shuddering against him, her inner walls rippling around his soft member in an almost painful way. Still, he endured it, for her sake, and didn't stop until her orgasm had been ridden out to completion, the woman sagging slightly against the tree trunk.

Only then did he pull out.

The bottom half of her costume was soaked with her fluids, her thighs messy and sticky. He admired the sight of it, spanking her lightly, before he pulled off the condom and tied it off.

"I'm going to have to change, aren't I?" she asked sullenly, pulling up the bottom anyway.

"You might want to," he confessed.

"I know just the one."

When they emerged from the woods a few minutes later, firewood in their arms, Edea was wearing the Time Mage Asterisk.

At least he didn't have to worry about getting an erection around _ that. _


	12. the morning after

The bunk wasn't exactly made for two people to sleep in it, but at that moment, two people were curled up with each other, limbs entangled. Ringabel clutched Edea in his sleep, keeping her from falling over the edge of the bed.

When she woke, it was to hair in her mouth and an icky taste behind her teeth. Making a face, she spit slightly. "Blegh!"

That woke Ringabel.

"Wha-" the man said, his arms curling around her even tighter. She grunted. "Good - good morning?" In the dim light from the window, it almost looked like he was flushing.

"Good morning," she replied, lifting a hand to rub at her cheek. Then she shifted slightly onto the bed a little bit more; her butt was hanging off, which made things seem a little dangerous. Not that Ringabel would drop her, she figured. He had a good grip.

"Are you… was it good?" he asked, his voice cracklingand ever so slightly.

She had to laugh. So she did, giggling at his tone. "Was it good?" she repeated, trying not to make it seem like she was mocking him, even if she was, a little. "What do you think?"

He pouted, and her heart did a little flip-flop at the sight of him with his hair messy as it was, platinum blond strands covering his eyes and curling around his cheeks. It was longer than she thought, she realized. He always had it up. "I'm going to assume that's a yes," he replied, then yawned. She crinkled her nose. Morning breath!

He seemed to notice and covered his mouth with one hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said, then carefully tried to sit up. This involved slinging her leg over Ringabel's hips and all but straddling his thigh as she struggled. He seemed to find it amusing, a slight smile on his face as his hands cradled her hips and supported her until she was on her heels. The bunk of the bed above them brushed the top of her head.

On top of him like she was, Edea could admire just how stupidly attractive Ringabel really was. He was slender but muscular, with only small scars that dotted his arms and thighs. His dick was flopped onto his stomach, looking less intimidating than it had the previous night. In fact, it looked downright cute, not that she would say that outloud. Best not to give him a complex.

She rubbed at her eyes and he rubbed at her hips. "Tired?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Too gentle. "We stayed up late last night," she reminded him, reaching down to press her hand against his stomach, carefully avoiding his cock. And even without an alarm clock, they were used to waking up around dawn.

"We… did," he replied, and he flushed, his cheeks tinging pink. She wanted to roll her eyes, but there was something oddly adorable about him being embarrassed  _ now _ , all things considered. This wasn't even their first time having sex. Yet, every morning after was the same. Ringabel would be embarrassed, she would be tired… and they would have to go about their day as if nothing had happened.

Well, enough of that. It was time to spice things up a bit. 

Sighing to herself, she leaned forward to kiss him. He made a noise - surprised - before kissing her back, his hands weaving their way up her back so that he could hold her close. She all but snuggled into that embrace - it was kind of cold without covers - leaning her arms on either side of his head.

When they parted, her head was spinning. Normally, they'd part here and go clean up, but…

"Think we have time?" For  _ what _ went unsaid. Hopefully by the way she rocked against him he'd get the hint.

He smiled, the corner of his lip curling up into something of a smirk. His cock was already twitching to life. "We'll make time."


	13. messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains period mention and sex

"Why not tonight?" Ringabel asked, propping himself up on his elbows from the other bed.

Edea just shook her head again. Ringabel had asked if they could have sex, she said no. Really, he just needed to leave it at that, but if he  _ really _ wanted to know…

"I'm on my period," she explained, and waited for his face to turn red. Waited for him to stammer an apology, maybe look sick,  _ definitely  _ backtrack on his words.

His face did turn red, and he did apologize. "I'm sorry," he said. "That sounds dreadful." The rest of what she expected never came. Instead, he looked thoughtful. "I don't see what that has to do with sex, though."

"Seriously, Ringabel?" she asked. It was her turn to flush. "That means blood! It means mess. It means…"

"It means that we'll just have to put down some towels," he said. "And be sure to bathe afterwards. But I've heard an orgasm is great for cramps! Are you having any?"

… she was having cramps. Small ones, not too bad. Still…

"It'll be messy," she warned him, even as she seriously considered it. She did kind of want to have sex… she was horny. The only thing stopping her was the period. If he didn't mind, then…

They put down towels, lots of them, over the bed. Then Edea stripped down, finding it easier to do so herself than to have Ringabel strip her down as he prefered to do. He followed her guidance, pulling his clothes off and folding them haphazardly before placing them to the side. He stood naked in front of her, his dick already beginning to twitch with life. They had barely gotten started, she thought. The man really was something else.

"Just don't eat me out," she told him as they settled on the bed. "I don't think I could handle that."

He looked a little disturbed at the very idea. "I won't," he promised. "Just my hands and cock. Do I have to use a condom?"

In theory, this was probably the safest time for them to have sex without one. Edea bit her lip. "No," she decided. If he didn't want to use a condom, she would give him this one chance to be without. He looked relieved, and a little excited, kneeling between her legs.

However, before he pushed in, he leaned down to kiss her. Edea kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. He was very warm and firm against her, his body covering her from the worst of the chill in the cabin. She held him close as they kissed, tongues wrapping against one another in her mouth. A full-body shuddered rippled through her when she felt him suddenly reach down to stroke between her legs. Blood or not, she was already feeling warm down there.

His fingers slipped inside of her easily, the digits curling against her inner walls and stroking. His thumb played against her click, flicking it like it was some sort of instrument to be played. She keened softly and rocked up against that touch, spread her thighs wider for him. Crystals, this was going to be  _ messy _ .

He didn't seem to care though, judging by the way he eagerly touched her. She reached down to stroke him, noting with some relief that he was already turgid, his cock feeling as hot as ever in her fingertips. She played with the head of it, pushing back his foreskin and rubbing against the slight hole that was already beginning to leak out precome, using that as lubrication to stroke his length. 

She still had him in hand when he grasped the base of his cock and lined himself up with her entrance. With two fingers, she helped, gasping at the sensation of him pushing in. Without a condom between them, he felt  _ hot _ and everything was so  _ wet _ , and she groaned, bending her knees toward her chest. "Ringabel…"

"This is hot," he breathed, pumping his hips. "You're hot."

This was a little hot, she realized, as he started thrusting deep, grunting with exertion with each movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could watch his motions, slick as they were. She rocked up to meet his every thrust, crying out.

For long moments they two of them moved in tandem, their hips meeting in the middle with loud, wet noises. Edea felt pleasure building up in her, heat that boiled in her lower belly. Any cramps she'd felt were gone, replaced with longing and desire, a pulsing sensation that pounded in her womb and in her ears.

"Ah - !" Ringabel came first, as he often did, pressing himself deep into her. Edea closed her eyes and willed her muscles to milk him of his release. When he seemed good and done, he all but collapsed on top of her, his eyelashes fluttering. "Darling!"

"I'm not your darling," she reminded him. He made a face, but said nothing more. Instead, his fingers slid down between them until his thumb could flick up against his clit. With him still inside, albeit noticeably getting softer, it was easy for her to reach her peak, her whole body shuddering as climax surged through her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he had, but she  _ whined _ instead, panting while fire coursed through her veins.

Then it was over, and the two of them lay there on the bunk for some time, quietly gathering up their wits.

He moved first, slipping out of her with a soft noise. She waved her hand at him.

"How bad is it?"

Ringabel grimaced. "Let's just say we'll both need to take a bath."

"Together or separate?"

He seemed to perk up at the suggestion. "You want to take one together?"

"Ugh, no." After that, she wanted some time to herself. He drooped, looking a little put out, and all she could do was pat his head carefully. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to it."


	14. moonlight

Her skin glistened in the moonlight, a slight sheen of sweat highlighting her features. Ringabel kissed her shoulder, snuggling closer into her embrace. She squeezed him about the waist with her arms, but said nothing. There was nothing to say between them, not right now.

Edea was situated on his lap, her arms and legs wound about him. He was buried deep inside of her, cradling her close with his arms as well, even as their hips slowly rocked together. It was warm and almost cozy between them, and like this he could believe they were  _ lovemaking _ rather than having sex between friends.

Edea lay her head on his shoulder and the illusion continued. Ringabel kissed her forehead, noting with satisfaction that she smiled instead of frowning or saying something.

It had been a long day for them both, filled with fighting of both the literal sense and the argument sense, leaving Edea with high stress and Ringabel with high temper, not to mention the heat of the city causing no limit to their discomfort. Once night had fallen and the group had gone to their rooms, he'd practically fallen into her arms, desperate for something fun. 

Tonight, it wasn't just fun. There was something more happening between them, he liked to imagine. They were entangled close together, limbs intertwined, bodies joined  _ just so _ . Pleasure was slow to build up, simmering nicely in the center of his being, just enough heat to stave off his loneliness, but not enough that he would reach his peak too soon.

When he did come, it was with a whisper and a whine, pressing up against her imperceptibly. The only indication that she noticed was a soft noise of her own in return, snuggling into his embrace. She kissed his shoulder and lay her head down against it, tucking her face into his throat. While that tickled, what tickled more was when one of her hands wandered down between them so that she could touch herself. His own followed; he couldn't let her do everything on her own now, could he? She tightened around him almost painfully, but in the end all he had to go off of was a full-body shudder that overtook her, his name slipping past her lips. He captured them with another kiss, holding her tightly and laying back on the bed to relax with her.

This was much better than wandering outside to notice Tiz unable to sleep.

  
  
  



	15. naked photo shoot

"You want to do what now?" Edea asked him, staring at him as though he'd grown two extra heads.

"I want to sketch you nude," he repeated.

She glowered at him. "Why?"

"For studies!" he said. That, and because he wanted something to memorialize their moments together. Photography was still a new art, and while he had a camera, he wasn't very good at developing photos by himself. No, any photo of Edea nude needed to stay private.

"I don't believe you."

"Then would you believe me if I said I wanted a photo of you to look at while I masturbate?" Would that be more believable? Even if it weren't entirely true - he didn't need a photo when he had his memories, as ironic as that was.

She flushed. "If that's all you're using it for…"

Really? That's what it took for her to say yes?

"No one else is ever going to see it." It took that as a promise, as well as a few other promises - such as nothing too raunchy, something a little classy, and that he wouldn't make her sit still for too long - for her to agree. 

That night, the two of them gathered in their room. Edea stripped down and Ringabel tried to not to watch too eagerly as her creamy skin was revealed to him bit by bit. Soon enough he'd have it on paper, after all.

As creepy as that sounded.

Edea stretched out on the other bed, propping herself up with one elbow so that she could watch him. Her legs stretched out, slightly bent and tucked in to each other. Ringabel got himself ready with sketchbook and pencil in hand, making himself comfortable.

"This is kind of weird," she said, a few minutes into the sketch process. He'd only just gotten down the gesture lines!

"It is not," he defended himself absently, focusing on the book in front of him. This was his  _ private _ sketchbook, the one that he used when no one was looking. It wouldn't be seen by others, except Edea, because nothing he had was private from  _ her _ . "Stop squirming."

She obeyed with a deep sigh, stretching out once more. If she wanted to cover herself up, she made no indication of it. No, instead she just looked bored.

It didn't take him  _ that long _ to finish. If there was one thing he could pride himself on, it was that his sketching skills were as good as they were pre-amnesia, if those were his drawings in the journal to begin with; there was just enough stylistic differences that sometimes he couldn't be sure.

In any case, he finished, signed his name with a flourish and pulled back the sketchbook to admire the piece, comparing it to the woman who looked like she wanted to take a nap. 

"Do you want to see?" he asked her, holding up the book.

"Yes!" Edea sat up and scurried over to his side. She sat beside him, wrapping her hand around his arm and tugging the book closer. She examined the sketch closely, her cheeks turning pink as she did so.

"Well?" he asked, feeling smug. "What do you think?"

"I don't think it looks like me at all," she replied, turning the book slightly. He pouted.

"What do you mean? It's a perfect likeness!" He thought it was rather sexy, all things considered. Just as sexy as she was.

"It's too… much." Her cheeks were still tinged pink as she looked it over once more. "You don't really think I'm like this, do you?"

"I drew you the way that you are," he said, finally taking his sketchbook back from her before she decided to do something to it. She could look at it later. "Not a pencil mark less."

She seemed to consider that, chewing on her lip. 

"I'll show you?" he offered, then leaned down to kiss her. She made a noise against his lips, something of surprise but not shock, then kissed him back. Her arms wound about his shoulders and he leaned her back until she was on the bed, her hair fanning out across the pillows. She smiled at him.

He committed the sight to memory, another sketch for his journal, as he leaned back on his heels and stripped out of his own clothing. Already, his pants were tenting. Just her presence was enough to do it for him.

She cradled his hips with her hands as he kneeled between her legs, his fingers slipping down to her sex so that he could touch her. She keened slightly, rocking into his touch and spreading her thighs further so he'd have better access. Again, another sight devoted to memory so that he could sketch it later - it just wouldn't be sexy to pull out his sketchbook now - as he continued to touch her, making sure that she was good and ready for him. His fingers found no resistance in her sex, twisting and curling as they were, and soon enough he pulled away from her to fetch a condom. Her hand slid down between her legs so that she could continue to touch herself in his absence.

Another sight.

His sketchbook would be filled with her at this rate.

Just as he filled her now, pressing into her until he was fully sheathed up to the hilt, their hips meeting. Edea groaned, arching her back and digging her nails into his side. "That feels good," she breathed.

"It'll feel even better soon," he promised, and leaned down to kiss her again as he started to pump. Edea rocked up to meet him, her breath coming in little gasps and moans, head thrashing too and fro with each stroke.

Perhaps he had amnesia, but he could make new memories with her now, and fill his sketchbook with them so that he would never forget them again.


	16. caught in the act

They hadn't meant for things to go as far as they did. But times were stressful. Edea was upset after the battle with her father, and Ringabel would do anything to soothe her. The four of them had slept in Edea's excessively large bed the previous night before the battle, and would likely sleep in it again tonight as they all recovered, which meant it was off limits.

Which is why the two of them found themselves in a random office room. Edea assured Ringabel that it wasn't used, that no one would find them, and that they could have some privacy. He'd have to believe her. He certainly wouldn't know, would he?

"I want it rough," Edea murmured as they kissed. Kissing wasn't enough. "I just don't want to think…"

"Your wish is my command," Ringabel purred, nipping at her bottom lip. She wanted it rough? That was rare, but something he would fulfill for her. While he didn't exactly prefer going at it roughly, it did feed into something deep in him, buried deep where his memories were.

He bent her over one of the desks in the room and once she was ready, pushed himself in. Edea groaned, clutching the sides of the desk and moving back against him. "Yes, yes!"

She really did want it rough, he realized, his fingers digging into her hips. There must be a lot of pent-up tension. Well, if there was anything he was good at, it was helping Edea relieve tension. That was how this whole thing had started, after all.

Dragging her hips up, he leaned over her, covering her body with his own. This made it easy for him to reach down her belly to touch her clit, rubbing it frantically in time with the motion of his own hips. Edea seemed to enjoy that, judging by the cries that reached a fever pitch, the woman panting as she wiggled and squirmed underneath him. It was a little distracting, really, and he found it hard to keep up the pace of his thrusts. Well… that didn't matter, he decided. What mattered was Edea's pleasure, and so if his hips slowed down to a crawl, as long as his fingers kept moving, everything would be alright.

That is, until the door opened.

"What is going on in here?" Braev Lee demanded. "This room is supposed--"

Edea and Ringabel jerked apart. Edea scrambled to find purchase on the desk to lift herself up, while Ringabel immediately covered himself, backing up and away from Edea.

All three adults stared at each other. Braev began to turn an interesting shade of puce underneath his beard. Ringabel prayed for death to be swift, rather than long and drawn out. Maybe the other man couldn't hold a sword any longer, but he could still do damage with his bare hands, surely.

Edea began to drag her clothing back over herself. "Father! I - it isn't…"

"Enough," Braev said, turning away. "I don't want - no, I don't  _ need _ to hear it. Both of you, get out of here! This room is off-limits to you both."

Ringabel started redressing, his cheeks feeling hot and tight. Any arousal he might've felt was completely gone, replaced with horror and fear. Of all people to catch them in the act, it had to be Edea's father…

Edea looked like she wanted to argue, but one look at her father and she swept out of the room, with a loud mrgrgr in her wake. Ringabel made to follow, but one strong hand came down on his shoulder.

"You and I need to have a long conversation, young man," said Braev.

Ringabel gulped. "Yes, sir."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Ringabel was never heard from again


	17. roleplay

_ Smack! _

Tears of anger sprung to her eyes at the contact of the paddle against her rear-end and she protested the treatment. Or would have, had her mouth not been held open by metal bits that forced her lips apart. 

"You swore an oath," she was reminded by her captor. She squirmed, trying to break herself free, but his knots were tight and firm, the ropes digging into her wrists. "That you would uphold Eternia's ideals. Instead, you joined the Vestal? Traitor!"

No! She wasn't a traitor. It was Eternia that had betrayed themselves, terrorizing innocent people. What ideals were those? Another paddling and she cried out, scooting away from the impact.

He threw her to her knees.

She sat there sullenly, tied wrists in front of her, waiting for what would happen next. For her  _ superior officer, _ all he was doing was showing off his temper that he was infamous for. This is why she'd never wanted to be under him, as well as other reasons.

He was unbuckling his pants.

Edea felt heat rush into her face.

"I think you deserve some punishment," he hissed, revealing a cock already half-hard. Clearly, punishing her had an effect on him, and seeing his cock had an effect on  _ her _ . It wasn't just her face that felt hot. Her sex was beginning to pulse.

With her mouth forced open as it was, she could offer no resistance as he slid the head of his member past her lips. She whimpered as it hit her tongue, curling it up against the underside. It tasted salty.

"Good girl," he breathed, fisting his hands in her hair as he guided his cock further into her mouth, being steady and slow. "Suck."

Suck? How was she supposed to suck with her mouth forced open? Still, he… he was her commanding officer, and this was an order. She'd failed all other orders, traitor that he claimed she was, so - so this one - 

She sucked. It was no longer in anger that tears were in her eyes as she did her best to suck him off, her tongue wrapping around the side of his cock as he started to pump in her mouth. She groaned. This was her punishment for seemingly betraying her country, so why was she enjoying it? Casting her eyes up the length of his body, she could see the flush of his cheeks, a slight smile on his lips as he build up to his peak. Jerk! She was doing all the work here and he was going to get off?

"Keep sucking," he commanded, noticing that she had stopped to glower. He pulled her hair, tugged her closer to his cock. She had no choice to obey. She couldn't even bite him, and with her hands tied as they were, she couldn't resist or push him away. She was helpless, completely helpless to his commands.

Precome was already pearling up, tasting tangy against her tongue. With a gasp, she increased the motion of her head, meeting his pumps halfway through. If he wanted to use her to get off, she'd show him! She'd show him…

When she was done sucking him off.

Noises escaped her lips with each motion, heat pulsing between her legs in time with his pumps. Despite all odds, she was getting turned on herself. Some punishment this was. 

He grabbed her hair and tugged on it, holding her head tightly to his cock. She couldn't take the whole thing in her mouth, not without deep-throating him, but she took as much as she could without gagging, refusing to give him the satisfaction of  _ that _ . 

Then he was coming. 

She coughed on his come, the white-hot fluid spiling past her open lips and dribbling down her chin and neck. Tears finally escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks at the sheer humiliation she felt at being used in such a way.

Jerk. Asshole. Commanding officer her butt. He was nothing but a bully.

He all but sagged as his climax surged through him, releasing her hair.

"Good girl," he managed to say, his voice tight. "So you can follow orders after all." Then he slipped his cock out of her mouth and let her drool out semen all over her bare chest.

She tried her bonds again, but the knots were as firm as ever. However, to her surprise, he was unlatching the strap that kept her mouth open.

"Well?" he asked her, watching her carefully as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, just because she  _ could. " _ Do you want to keep going?"

Edea looked up at Ringabel, a slight frown on her lips. Yes, her mouth sort of her from being forced in the same position for a while, but other than that…! "I didn't say our safe word." Which was a word that she could enunciate even with her lips forced wide. 

He seemed pleased with that. "Alright, my dear." She didn't bother correcting him. "Your commanding officer has decided that you get to be forced to come."

She shivered as he latched the gag back on. Oh boy… trust Ringabel to get into roleplay.


	18. teeth and claws

They had been fools. It was just the two of them on their way to Florem, a short trip from Grandship moored over the field of flowers. They'd wanted to go clothes shopping. Agnes and Tiz had declined, as they often did, but what harm could befall them on such a small trip?

Plenty, it turned out!

"Firaga!" Ringabel called, incinerating another one of the flowers, leaving it to shriek and wither away. That left three more. They were still outnumbered. Perhaps the little creatures did not have teeth and claws, but their blows were still heavy. Edea was already swaying as she once more Jumped into the sky, intent on raining destruction down from above.

Ringabel didn't know how much more he had in him.

Edea's Jump brought down another of the Alraunes. Then, the remaining two struck and struck hard.

"Edea!" Ringabel cried as she fell, fainting away in the middle of the field. He ran to her side, panic gripping his heart. Still breathing, he realized. Just fainted. She would be fine once the battle was over, perhaps with a phoenix down or a potion.

But if he didn't defeat the Alraunes… neither of them would be walking away from the battle.

Turning away from her, he set his attention once more on the enemy. Now that Edea was unconscious, perhaps he could even dip down into his own magic reserves and not rely on the Red Mage Asterisk.

Something bubbled in his chest, a feeling he had long forgotten. "Minus Strike!" 

* * *

Edea opened her eyes to a clear blue sky. Ringabel was sitting beside her, a potion in his hand.

"Did we win?" she asked, sitting up.

"We won," he replied, passing the potion over to her. She took one look at him and passed it back. He was pale, his hands shaking. Deep circles had appeared under his eyes, and there was blood at one side of his mouth. 

"You need this more than I do."

"No," he said firmly, pushing it back toward her. "I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few minutes and I'll be right as rain.  _ You  _ were the one who passed out. Please."

From the set of his jaw, there was no arguing with him. Edea sighed and popped the cork on the potion bottle, throwing back the liquid with one motion. Instantly, she felt better. The darkness at the side of her vision cleared, and her head stopped hurting. She could breathe easier.

"I'll heal you," she told him. Valkyrie had left her with enough mana reserves that she could switch to the red mage asterisk for an easy cure.

He didn't argue.

Once he was healed, looking much better and more sure of himself, Edea stood. "We should get to Florem." It was closer, and they were low on supplies. They were supposed to be shopping for clothes after all, not fighting monsters! They hadn't thought to bring anything but the bare essentials and Edea worried that was their last and only potion.

"I agree," he said. "Perhaps we can get a hotel room and get some additional rest there?" 

He looked like he might still need it, Edea thought. She agreed.

But resting wasn't all that he had on his mind. As soon as they booked the hotel room and were safely in the room to rest, Ringabel turned on her, capturing her face in his hands and leaning forward for a kiss.

She kissed him back, making a puzzled noise against his lips. Her arms slid around his waist. "What's this for?" she asked him once they parted. He seemed… upset.

"I thought we were going to die," he murmured, kissing her again. In between kisses that grew more and more frantic, he painted the picture of how they had survived, just barely, and how he'd used Dark Magic, a magic he barely remembered, to do so, coming closer to death each time.

No wonder he was upset, she thought, continuing to hold him close.

"So you want to have sex?" she asked him, as his lips caressed her neck.

"I want to feel alive," he replied, and that was that.

They moved to the bed, stripping out of their clothes and dropping the garments to the floor. Ringabel rested his head on Edea's shoulder for a few minutes, seemingly listening to the sound of her heartbeat, his arms lax about her waist. It was… strangely intimate, and Edea wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she allowed him that contact. It was nice, she decided, to feel another human being so close after the near-death experience they'd just had. She'd come close to never waking up again, after all. So what if Ringabel wanted to cuddle? Maybe she wanted to cuddle too.

Though it quickly became apparent that cuddling wasn't all that he had in mind, once he started kissing her neck. Edea groaned; each kiss sent a spike of heat between her legs. When he reached down to stroke her there, that only extenuated the heat. Okay, so he wanted  _ sex _ , she thought, opening her legs for him. That she could do.

Then he kissed her, his tongue immediately diving between her lips and she wasn't sure at all what he wanted now. He was being awfully confusing, a little clingy, but  _ very _ attentive, his fingers continuing to explore between her legs, slipping into her entrance with ease and scissoring.

She reached down to handle him, taking his cock in one hand and pumping, twisting her wrist slightly. He moaned, the sound sending tingles down her spine, and jutted his hips closer to her touch. His fingers twisted inside.

In no time at all, they were both ready, and after fetching a condom from his wallet, Ringabel slipped inside of her, pinning her to the mattress with his body as he did so. She wound her arms around his shoulders, her legs about his hips, and hung on as he started to thrust.

Her heart was pounding in her chest with each stroke of his member caressing her inner walls. Ringabel leaned down to kiss her again, one of his hands reaching up to grab her by the neck to hold in her place. A little rougher than usual, but she found herself enjoying it all the same, bucking her hips up to meet him halfway, moans slipping out of her lips against his, his name spilling out, over and over.

For long moments they came together, hips joining fast and eager. Edea was beginning to climb up the slow crawl that was her climax when Ringabel suddenly pulled out.

"W-wha-" she cried, grabbing his shoulders. This was unlike him.

"I just - I just want to hold you," he stammered, sitting back on his heels and patting his thighs. "Come here."

She crawled onto his lap, reaching down with two fingers to help him guide back inside, groaning as she did so. This was a position they rarely used, but the change of angle of his cock was a good one. And yes, like this, Ringabe could hold her, his arms wrapping around her hips. She clung to him, legs and arms wrapped around him as he started rocking. His pace was slow.

Maybe he'd hit his head in the battle, she thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder. That would explain why he was being odder than usual. Not that she didn't appreciate his oddities at times. It was just, there was a time and place for them, and right now wasn't maybe the best time.

He kissed her shoulder. "I… Edea…"

Whatever he wanted to say, she didn't want to hear it. Not when she was entangled with him, not with his cock plowing in deep. Lifting her head, she kissed him, mumbling a quiet 'shut up' against his mouth. He took the hint, clutching her tightly as his hips began to rock a little firmly.

When he came, eventually, it was with a shout of her name. Edea leaned back on her hands, legs still tight around his waist to watch as his climax roared through him. He was attractive when coming, his eyelashes fluttering shut, his whole body stiffening, then relaxing.

He reached down to touch her clit, thumb rubbing against the little nub that had so far been mostly neglected. She sighed with bliss, opened her thighs a little more.

"Sorry," he said, thumb moving in tight circles. "I got carried away."

"Is fine," she slurred, a silly little smile making its way on her face. She was  _ close _ , if only he continued to touch her like that. "You're weird. I know that. Ah!"

He licked his lips nervously.

"More," she commanded, rocking down on him. Even though he was rapidly going soft, she could still  _ feel _ him deep inside, her muscles fluttering around his member. It only added to her pleasure.

He obeyed, touching her  _ more _ and  _ harder _ and soon she came undone, the coil of heat in her belly flying apart as her orgasm raced through her. She leaned her head back and  _ groaned _ , not caring if anyone heard. They were in an inn room, after all. No one would care.

Afterward, they cleaned up and Ringabel rested on the bed, truly rested, his eyes slipping shut as he took a quick nap, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Edea watched him sleep, her hand running through his messy bangs. How he was going to restyle his hair without all the products he'd left on Grandship, she didn't know.

She didn't know how she felt about him, either.


	19. fan and cane

Variety was the spice of life. And sometimes, spice was just… spice. It kept things from getting boring, and too repetitive. Sex was supposed to be fun!

Which is how the two of them found themselves… experimenting. They took trips to sinful shops. Read salacious novels. And simply  _ experimented _ , like now.

"Tell me how this feels," she commanded, running the fan alongside his nipple. He shivered. 

"That tickles."

Not really the reaction she was going for, but okay. She bit her lip and ran the fan down his chest to his stomach, toward the line of pubic hair he usually kept neatly trimmed. His stomach clenched. So, still ticklish. She filed that away for another day, then continued onward.

He was already undressed, so it was easy for her to trace the fan against the base of his dick, wondering if he was ticklish  _ there _ . 

He didn't seem to be, but he let out a soft sigh and rocked his hips up against the fan. Already, his cock was twitching to life. Edea stared as it began to stiffen of its own accord, without her even touching it! What a sight. 

"You're a pervert," she told him, running the fan once more across the base of his dick and down to his sac that was also tightening with desire. 

"I am not. I am a perfect gentleman!" he protested, tugging against the bonds that kept him tied to the bed. She was pretty sure her knots would hold, no matter how strong he was. "I'm the innocent one here."

She would hardly call him innocent; it was his idea to 'spice things up', after all. First the roleplay, now this… oh well. It was still fun, and at least this time she had control over things.

Setting the fan aside, she grasped his cock in one hand, pumping up from the base. He groaned. There was also a cane in their supplies, but she wasn't feeling that right now. Other things were on her mind, things that she could do to him that she'd only read about in some of the novels they shared. There were other ways to punish him.

"Yes," he groaned, his hips lifting up against her touch. "That's nice."

He was getting so hard, and so quickly. Edea pumped him leisurely, watching his face closely for his reaction. His cock was hot and dry in her touch, which made her motions a little difficult, but not so much that she had to stop. Soon enough, a drop of precome bubbled up at the head of his cock and she rubbed at it with her thumb, pushing the foreskin down and away from the glans so she could play with him further. He hissed, bucking up.

"Down boy," she said, amused. It was just a little play with his penis, and he was  _ loving _ it, it seemed, maybe more than usual. Perhaps they needed to experiment more often…

Over and over she pumped his cock, root to tip, at times twisting her wrist as she stroked upwards. And over and over Ringabel called out her name, his hips moving in time with the motions of her hand.

Soon enough she could feel him beginning to twitch with the beginnings of his climax. She had to time this right, she thought, biting her lip and watching him closely, if she wanted to achieve her goal of torturing him. One, two times more she stroked him, until she felt him beginning to shudder, and when he let out his loudest moan yet, she let go.

The result was what she wanted - it had taken lots of reading up on exactly how she might do this - but Ringabel was coming, climaxing despite his cock not being touched, and Edea stared at it as come bubbled over and down the length of it, making a right mess. It was mesmerizing, bobbing there by itself. So  _ that _ 's what a ruined orgasm looked like. Hmm.

"W-wha-" he called, tugging at the ties. "Edea! That's not - that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war," she told him, already taking him back in hand. He was still hard. "Let's see how many times we can do this." She was bound to mess up eventually, even if the first time had been a success. Still, she wanted to see just how far she could take him.

"Edea!"

It would be a night to remember.


	20. adrenaline rush

"Shh," Ringabel hissed into her ear, his tongue licking the shell of it. "They'll hear us."

Who 'they' were went unsaid. Edea obediently pressed her lips together, forced herself to swallow back the moan that had bubbled up out of her chest as he suckled her earlobe, his hands reaching down to fondle her breasts through her top. She braced herself against the wall with her forearms, pushing back against him. They had to be quick and quiet if they were going to pull this off.

She felt her heart pounding in her ears, adrenaline rushing through her at the sheer  _ naughtiness _ that was this practically public sex. Just inches away, on the other side of the thin wall, their friends were discussing which Crystal to awaken next. They were none the wiser of what Ringabel and Edea were getting up to on their 'coffee and parfait' break.

Ringabel was already tugging her leggings to her thighs, her panties going down with them. She spread her legs as much as she was able, one hand drifting down her stomach to help him prepare her - fingers slipping into her entrance and twisting and thrusting, the noise seemingly obscenely loud to her ears. The crickle of a condom wrapper only accentuated the sound.

She held her breath, ear straining to hear if Tiz or Agnes commented on it. Nothing.

Then she had to hold her breath for a different reason, because the head of Ringabel's cock was pushing up against her, seeking entrance. She nodded, and he pushed in nearly to the hilt, pressing her up against the wall. She breathed out through her nose, chest straining. 

"Good girl," he breathed against her ear. She could barely hear him through the heartbeat thundering through her as he began to rock. "Do you know how good you feel around me?"

She elbowed him. He was the one said to be quiet, so he needed to shut up too!

He seemed to take the hint, pressing his lips together as his motions continued, going only slightly faster.

He was getting a thrill from this, it seemed, judging by the excited way his breath came in silent gasps, his chest pressed against her back. Just as much of a thrill as she was. She met each of his thrusts with her own, dropping her head to her chest and breathing as silently as she was able. Still, the noise of their bodies meeting...

"Do you hear that?" Tiz asked.

"I don't hear anything," Agnes replied.

Ringabel held still at those words. Edea bit her lip. If they were to get caught like this, she might die of embarrassment, not that she had anything to be embarrassed by.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Tiz said now. Edea imagined he was looking toward the door that she and Ringabel had left through. "Maybe we should join them. We can talk in the pub."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'd like to have some tea," Agnes agreed. There was a bit of scuffling as the two got up from their chairs, then the door was opening… and closing.

Ringabel pulled out and thrust back in unceremoniously. "That was close," he whispered into Edea's ear. "I think they heard us."

They had definitely heard them. Edea felt her face, all the way up to her ears, go hot with  _ something _ , shame or the thrill, she wasn't sure. Possibly both.

"Let's hurry up and finish so we can join them," Ringabel suggested, his hips thrusting hard into her. Now that the adjoining room was empty, Edea didn't have to swallow back the groan that bubbled up from her chest at the impact. He smacked her bottom. "Sorry my darling, but you may not come today."

"You'll owe me one later," she decided, spreading her thighs and reaching back to touch his waist, drag him closer. She didn't bother to correct him on the usage of the pet name; he'd called her much more intimate things when they were joined. He wrapped his arms around her, held her tightly, and continued to rock, his motions shallow with as close as he was.

When he came, he buried his face into her neck and breathed out her name. Edea groaned at the sensation of his cock twitching in her and squeezed him tightly. Ringabel didn't like it when she faked orgasms around him, but… this wasn't faking. It genuinely felt  _ good. _

When he came back to himself, he pulled out, one hand around the base of his cock to hold the condom in place. "Hopefully they don't ask where we've been," he said as he tugged it off and tied the top. Then, he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, when he offered to Edea.

She took it, wishing she had time for a bath instead of  _ this _ , but she could at least use the bathroom in the pub once they went down. Cleaning herself up, she tugged her leggings and panties back up, and passed it back to him.

He looked so smug. "You're so sexy when you're holding back. We should do this more often."

"Shut up, Ringabel."


	21. the water is just fine

Every time they had sex, Edea then got up to use the bathroom. That was one of the things she remembered from sex-ed, and from listening to other recruits talk about their own encounters.

Recently though, she had also been drawing a bath and sitting in it to help clean up. It just made sense.

One day, Ringabel followed her into the bathroom to brush his teeth. In their shared bathroom, everything was quiet.

Edea swirled the bathwater around her hips as she watched Ringabel groom in the mirror after his teeth were clean. That man…! Sometimes she wondered why she bothered.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, having caught her staring. It jarred her out of her thoughts.

"The view's okay," she replied, swishing around in the water. "Until you opened your mouth, that is."

"Rude. I have to do  _ something  _ about my hair so that it looks presentable."

She huffed, puffing out her cheeks. She liked him better when his hair was down, not styled, but he was very particular about his looks. Maybe… "You want to come in? The water's just fine."

"Ah?" He hesitated, then nodded. "Could I? I feel like a beast if I don't clean up too."

There was absolutely nothing stopping Ringabel from getting in the bath with her regularly, she thought, scooting up a bit to give him more room. He entered the tub carefully, bending his knees to his chest as he got settled. The water was hot, just slightly to the edge of almost too hot, which was the way that Edea liked it. Even though they wore condoms, there was still enough of a mess for her to clean out, and the hot water made her muscles feel nice and relaxed.

He settled, his arms draping over the edge of the tub. Giving Edea a smile, he poked her with one of his large feet. She poked him back with her smaller one, shifting so that her legs were on either side of his. It was a little cramped in the tub,  _ almost _ cozy, but with just enough room that she didn't have to sit on his lap. Not that sitting on his lap would necessarily be a bad thing, she decided.

"It doesn't hurt or anything does it?" he asked, surprising her.

"What? Of course not. I'd tell you if it hurt."

"Hmm. How long have we been doing this?"

She had to think. Florem… then Eisenberg, then Eternia, then starting everything all over again… it had been a while. What was odd was that he was asking in the first place. Ringabel didn't like to talk about things very much these days. She still hadn't gotten out of him why he and Alternis had the same face; he declined talking about it each and every time. "Why?"

"Just wondering. A man can wonder, can't he?"

"With you, it's never just wondering. Come on, spit it out."

He pouted, clearly having been planning on swallowing whatever thoughts he had down. "I only … thought perhaps you would tire of this much sooner."

That was surprising. "Tire of it? It's fun!" Sex was fun, even if the clean-up wasn't always fun, like now. Otherwise, it was fun and it took the edge of bad days, and gave her companionship, even if that companion  _ was _ Ringabel.

"... it is fun," he conceded. He seemed to think for a moment before splashing her with warm bath water. "That's all you care about, is it?"

"No, not really," she replied, splashing him back. "But let a girl have some secrets, Ringabel!"

"Not too many secrets," he said, his eyelashes fluttering. Oh, she recognized that look. With a grin, she leaned forward, scooting up so that she could sit on his lap.

"With you, I don't have that many secrets left," she told him, pressing her bare chest to his. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "You know me inside and out."

"Very well acquainted with your inside."

"That sounds weird. Shut up." Still, she flushed. He only grinned at her, his hair flopping around his eyes. Something about it made her stomach flutter. 

"I'll be quiet," he purred, and Edea found herself licking suddenly dry lips. Mrgrgr…!

"You don't have a condom nearby, do you?"

He seemed surprised at the question. "No, they're in our room. You mean…"

"Of course I mean that!" 

Ringabel's smile crinkled the edges of his eyes. "Come here. We'll just use our hands."

Hands would be better than nothing, she supposed, and she scooted closer to him, the water swishing around her bare chest as she settled on his lap. Even though the water was beginning to cool, Ringabel was nice and warm, and she leaned into him as she reached down to take his cock into her hands. He reciprocated the effort, his fingers hands moving down to her waist and then further down, fingered finding her entrance easily. She was still open from earlier, so there was no effort needed on his part for him to slide his digits in, scissoring and twisting. His thumb flicked against a clit that had been sensitive but now ached for his touch, and she rocked her hips against his hand, her own wrapping around his dick and pumping. The water made it all too easy for her to explore the length of him from root to tip, where he was quickly becoming hard once more.

"You're incorrigible," she commented, twisting her wrist upwards.

"It was your suggestion, may I remind you," he replied, sinking down further into the water. She sank down with him, getting submerged up to her chest. Despite herself, she laughed, cheeks feeling warm.

"You didn't complain!"

"You won't see me complaining over spending time with you." With that, he leaned forward to kiss her, and Edea kissed him back, humming into the contact. Though she was now distracted, she could still continue to pump his cock, fingers tight around his member. Just as he continued to touch her sex, his thumb rubbing in tight circles against her clit, his fingers exploring her inner walls.

She came first for once, because between the kiss and the touch, she was too distracted to do much but stroke him idly. Shivers rippled through her form like lightning, and she cried out his name. He let her rock through her orgasm, his thumb continuing to rub at her, until finally she was completely through it - and she pulled away from his hand. Her clit was sensitive once more, and though Ringabel had forced her into multiple orgasms before, she wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"Your turn," she told him, turning her attention once more to his cock, wrapping both hands around him and tugging. He groaned, his head falling back and his knees parting to give her as much access as she might need until soon enough, come was flecking out over her fingertips and hand. Good thing they were already in the water, she thought. It would be easy to clean up.

They did so with sleepy motions, splashing themselves clean once more. Then, Edea climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her form. Ringabel followed suit, scrubbing himself dry from the waist down.

"We should do that more often," he commented, tying the towel around his waist, and turning to let the water out of the tub. "Why don't we?"

"We should," she relented. "Tomorrow night, same time?"

Same time.


	22. who watches the watchman

They had an audience.

Ringabel was acutely aware of the pair of eyes on them as he kneeled between Edea's open legs, kissing at the v of her hip. Already, the two of them were nude, their skin bright in the light from the stars and moon that shone through the window of the Grandship inn. Edea looked beautiful, her hair wafting around her face, skin gleaming slightly with sweat. They'd been at this for a while.

Well! If their little watcher wanted to stay hidden, there was nothing to do about it but  _ perform _ for them.

He ducked his head down to lick at Edea's clit, enjoying the way the little nub was already stiff for him. Edea groaned, her hands slipping down into his hair. It was a good thing it was nighttime, or he might have to protest such treatment. As it was, he'd just showered and his hair was still slightly damp, not to mention already messy. Nothing Edea could do would mess it up more than it already was.

Reaching up with a hand, wrapping his arm around her thigh, he rubbed at her clit with his thumb. She moaned again, her hips rolling into his touch. "Good girls get eaten out," he murmured, before lowering his head once more to her sex, lapping at her with his tongue. She tasted tangy, a little sweet, but very much like  _ her _ .

"Shh," she urged him, bapping him on the back of the head. "Be quiet."

He could  _ be quiet _ especially with his mouth busy with her, lapping at her folds and at her entrance, while his fingers played with her clit, rubbing it gently in circles. It was hard to keep the rhythm up while her hips moved, but he did his best regardless. It was worth it, to see the way her face screwed up with pleasure, soft little moans escaping her open lips. Then, keeping his eyes on her face, he lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked, curling his tongue around the stiff nub.

The effect was immediate. Edea cried out, her hips lifting up and shuddering. Not an orgasm but close, he thought, sucking again. Her thighs were trembling around his head. Slipping two fingers into her entrance, he focused his mouth on her clit, licking and sucking at it, being sure to give it as much attention as it deserved.

When she came it was explosive and messy, fluids flooding into his mouth. He tried not to wince at the mess of it all, but lowered his mouth to her once more so she could ride it out, her whole body shuddering and convulsing with the power behind her climax.

When she finally came down from it, he sat back on his heels, self-satisfied. Taking himself in hand, he gave himself a few cursory pumps. He was already quite hard, though, just from eating out his beloved. Seeing her lying there in ecstasy only made him harder.

"Keep going," Edea slurred, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"I'm going," he replied, feeling smug. She was all out of sorts, because of him. It was a sight to see.

Sliding off the bed to fetch a condom, he glanced toward the direction of the cracked-open door. Yep, their audience was still there.

"What are you waiting for?" Edea demanded when he returned, opening up on the condom package. "You're being slower than usual."

"Someone's impatient," he said with some amusement. She usually was. "It'll be worth it all in the end, my dear."

To his relief, she didn't correct him. Instead, she reached over to take the condom from him, and took his manhood in with her other hand. Carefully, Edea slid the condom down over the head of his cock then rolled it down his length until he was completely sheathed. He let her do it, his hand running over her damp hair instead.

When she was finished, he covered her with his body, nudging her thighs apart. Then he grabbed her hips and shifted her slightly until her sex was in full view of the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Experimenting!" he replied cheerfully. Experimenting as they were wont to do recently. She didn't question him any further, merely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

Hopefully, their audience got the full view of his manhood pressing up and then inside of Edea's sex, the woman's body taking him fully in one stroke. He moaned, rotating his hips slightly as he adjusted to the wonderful feeling that was Edea enveloping him completely. He'd never tire of it.

Rocking his hips, he began to make love to the woman underneath him, though he'd never admit as such out loud. Edea was languid in her post-climax air, her fingers running down his shoulders and back as he thrust over and over into her. He leaned down to kiss her, moaned against her lips, and hoped she wouldn't remember where his mouth had been recently. She didn't seem to - or maybe she didn't care. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, and he curled his own around it, suckling gently even as the motion of his hips increased in intensity.

Over and over he pumped, heat coiling in his lower belly with each motion. Soon enough, that coil would come undone. Already he could feel tingles racing up his spine to the back of his head, a sure sign that he was close.

When he came, it was with a shout, pressing himself deep into her and letting her milk him of his release. His whole body tensed, then relaxed, and he all but collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Edea kissed his forehead. "That was… wow."

He kissed her again, dragging out her lower lip with his own and suckling on it. "Give me an hour and there will be more of that where that came from." An hour would be about the time he needed to get hard again. Already he was softening inside of her.

She seemed to think on it, her hand running down his spine. He snuggled into her, pressed his manhood a little deeper into her. "An hour," she decided.

"An hour," he repeated, louder for their little audience to hear. That would give them enough time to take care of any business they had before returning. 

Next time, he thought, if they had an audience, he was inviting them to join in.


	23. clothes stay on

"Hurry up," Edea whispered to him as he kissed her firmly. "We don't have much time." They were so short on time that Edea was certain she wouldn't be having an orgasm this round, but that just meant that Ringabel would owe her an especially nice one later.

"I'm hurrying," he mumbled, reaching down to unbuckle his pants. They were shoved unceremoniously to the floor, pooling around his ankles. His boxers followed and then he was naked from the waist down, his cock already half-hard and standing at attention. She took it in hand to pump him, reveling in the dry, hot feel of it.

In exchange, his hand plunged down the front of her leggings until he could stroke her. Thankfully she was already a little wet, which made his fingers entering all the more easy. She groaned as they scissored, then curled up to press against her inner walls. "I'm ready."

Between that and the lubrication from the condom, she'd be fine. They didn't have time for proper foreplay!

Ringabel slid his fingers out then tugged her leggings to her thighs. "Are you sure?" He didn't wait for an answer before reaching down to dig out a condom from the pouch on his belt.

"I'm sure," Edea said, and to show him that she was sure, she turned around until she could push her butt out and up toward him, leaning her hands against the wall. 

When he was ready, all wrapped up, he lined up the head of his cock with her entrance, rubbing against wet folds, merely shoving her panties to the side rather than pull them down. "Here it comes," he warned her before pushing in.

There was some resistance, her body not expecting the intrusion, but all she did was gasp as his cock filled her in one slick motion. "Ugh," she groaned, dropping her head toward her chest. "That feels good."

It did feel good. She felt unusually full, and when he started to pump, all sorts of nerves were lit aflame, nerves that had been neglected. They didn't use this position often. They'd have to use it more, she thought, rocking back to meet him halfway. It felt nice.

Ringabel grabbed her around the hips as he started jackhammering against her, her bottom rippling with each movement. She braced herself against the wall with one forearm, the other hand drifting down to touch herself through her panties, rubbing against her clit. She still didn't think she'd hit climax, but the build up could be just as good, if not even better.

All too soon, she felt Ringabel's thrusts begin to waver. He was getting close, his tempo stuttering. When he pressed against her one last time, letting out a deep groan, she groaned with him, squeezing her inner muscles around his cock so that she could milk him dry of his release.

Then he was pulling out, one hand wrapped around the base of his dick and the condom. Edea protested with a light noise.

"We don't have time," he reminded her, though he leaned forward to kiss her again. "Tonight I'll let you sit on my face until you're good and satisfied."

She was going to regret everything, she thought as she tugged her leggings up off her thighs and over her hips once more. Her panties felt like a mess. She'd have to excuse herself to the bathroom soon. "Fine," she told him. "But don't complain and let me sit as long as I want."

"Of course. I owe you. You can count on me."

She would.


	24. you can touch but don't look

"You can touch but you can't look," Edea commanded. Ringabel pouted, his eyes obscured by the blindfold she had wrapped around his head just moments ago.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, tugging slightly at the knot. "This is going to mess up my hair, you know."

"Your hair will be fine." Edea rolled her eyes. Trust him to care about his hair more than the fact that he was blindfolded! "I could cast Blind on you if you think that would be better."

He seemed to consider it, which made Edea only roll her eyes again, as if she was in the habit of casting Black Magic on her friends. He was black as pitch, that one. "Don't answer that," she warned him.

"I won't," he replied, looking and sounding innocent. Yeah, right.

Edea straddled his hips, noting with satisfaction the way that his breath caught. He reached out to cradle her hips with his hands.

Rocking slightly on him, she made to disrobe, pulling off her blouse, then reaching back behind her to unclasp her bra. This came off, and she draped it on his shoulder, giggling. He pouted.

"You're teasing me, dear."

She didn't bother to correct him. "I said you could touch, you just can't look."

One of his dark eyebrows raised from underneath the blindfold, then he  _ finally _ got the hint and lifted his hands to cradle her breasts. Edea let out a soft sigh. Maybe playing with her breasts didn't do a lot for her, but it was still nice. His hands were warm and firm as he fondled her. A glance between them told her that it was doing something for  _ him, _ at least.

She leaned forward to kiss him, enjoying the confused, surprised noise that he made, as unexpected as the contact was. Slipping her tongue easily into his mouth, she thrust and suckled at his lips, giggling as he struggled to keep up. Maybe she needed to blindfold him more often.

"Not fair," he moaned, breaking the kiss. "I'm being ambushed."

"I'm just keeping you on your toes," she told him, reaching up to unbutton his top for him. She brushed her knuckles down the front of his chest as she revealed it. "You'll be fine."

"That isn't the point," he complained, catching her hands. He lifted one up to his face to kiss it, his lips ghosting over her fingers. She slid her hand out of his, flushing.

"Keep - "

"You said I could touch," he reminded her, waggling a finger. "So touch I shall."

She had said he could touch, after all. With a mrgrgr, Edea went back to undressing him, pulling the bottom of his shirt out of his pants and going for the button of his trousers. Already there was a sizable tent there, and she made no effort to be gentle as she brushed her hand over it, unzipping him.

He groaned, rolling up into that touch.

She didn't have to hide the smile on her face as she touched him again, dragging a finger down his clothed length. She could feel the heat of him through the fabric of his underwear, straining to be let free. Well, if that's what it wanted…

She tugged him out of his underwear, hand pumping down the length of his dick. Already he was so hard and hot… She twisted her wrist up an upstroke, listened for the way that his breath caught. His hands dangled uselessly for a moment before they came up to cradle her breasts again.

That gave her an idea.

Slipping off his lap, she kneeled in front of him. He reached down to grasp her shoulder, cocking his head to one side. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," she replied.

Her breasts were modest-sized, not really very big at all, especially when compared to Agnes's, but she could rub his cock against one of them, trapping it between her hand and her chest. He gasped when the head of his cock caught against one of her nipples. "Ah-!"

"Do you like that?" she asked, hoping she came across as coy and not as seeking reassurance. In some of the material they'd read, there were descriptions of  _ enveloping _ the man's cock with her breasts, but Edea simply didn't have enough to do that. This would have to do.

"I do," he breathed, reaching down to run his hand down one of her nipples. He grasped it with his fingers and tugged, eliciting a squeak from her. "Wonderful."

"There's more where that came from," she told him, continuing to run his cock against her breasts. With her hands entrapping it from the front, it was almost as good, right? Especially when she ducked her head down to lick the head of his cock, the glans flushed red with desire. If she angled things right she could even take the head into her mouth, bobbing slightly on him as she continued to fuck him with her breasts.

For long moments the two of them moved in tandem, Ringabel rocking his hips against her as she rubbed his dick against her chest. It was definitely doing something for him, judging by the way the that precome was beginning to pearl up at the tip of his cock, tasting tangy and almost sour. Not her favorite taste, but Ringabel had yet to experiment with eating nothing but sweet fruit juices for her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her breasts and starting rocking harder, rubbing himself against her breasts of his own accord. Knowing that it meant he was close, she leaned back and let him do so, holding her breasts together to get a modicum of cleaveage for him to fuck. Even a little bit would do…! And within a few short moments, Ringabel was coming, his come flecking out across her breasts and nipples, reaching all the way up to her neck as he emptied out.

She held her breath, eyes drawn to the sight that was his cock twitching, his come pearly white and thick. 

When he seemed finished, he let go of her, leaning back on the bed. His cock, now empty, was already beginning to soften, flopping against his inner thigh.

"That was… wow," he breathed. "We should do that more often."

"You didn't mind that they're not bigger?" she asked despite herself. In the material they read the woman's breasts were  _ big _ .

"Darling, you're perfect. Don't believe otherwise, not even for a moment." He reached up to tug at the blindfold. "Are we done?"

"Oh no," she told him, standing. Come glistened on her chest. "We're just getting started." She had yet to come, after all, and her sex was pulsing in the aftermath of  _ that.  _ He owed her.

He licked his lips. "I can't wait."


	25. three is not a crowd

They were identical, down to the way that their hands roamed her body. Edea let out a moan, leaning back against Ringabel as Alternis made his way down her form, his lips caressing each inch of her breasts, her stomach, her…

She cried out, bucking, as his mouth pressed against her sex, his tongue lapping against a clit already stiff with desire. It quivered against his lips as he suckled at her most sensitive parts. Ringabel squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples, tugging and twisting until they were hard as pebbles in his hands. It was too much for her, and she thrashed her head to and fro, shivering.

It was too much. They were too much, and yet she wanted more. "More," she croaked through a throat that was tight with need.

Alternis was smirking. How long had it been since she'd seen his face? How could she not have known? Then, he was pulling his cock out, pumping it with a hand. Edea reached out to touch the head, to stroke her fingers down his considerable length. He shuddered, then leaned in to kiss her.

Ringabel was still playing with her breasts as Alternis rubbed himself against her entrance and then pushed in, going right to the hilt. Edea let out her loudest moan yet, rolling her hips up into him. Yes, yes! she thought, reaching out to touch his hips and invite him to continue. Continue he did, thrusting and pumping against her, the force felt all the way through her form. Her toes curled with delight, eyes rolling back as he fucked her deeply.

Ringabel's mouth was ghosting along her shoulder. She reached up to touch his hair, her fingers threading through the loose locks. It wasn't fair for Ringabel to be neglected so, she thought, so she reached down to take him in hand, to stroke him in time with the pumps against her own body. He seemed to appreciate that, judging by the moans he made against her ear.

Then Alternis was thrusting once, twice more before stilling against her. Edea whimpered as he came, cradling his face with her free hand. He kissed her palm.

It was Ringabel's turn. From below, he guided his cock to her entrance and slipped in. Edea found herself being pushed forward into Alternis's arms now, clutching the other man as she was entered from below. Her hips thundered back against him, meeting his thrusts with her own. Alternis kissed her, holding her tightly even as she rocked back and forth on Ringabel's cock. She held him tightly in return, kissing along his chest and his neck, desperate for something to take the edge of the pounding she was receiving. 

Ringabel was holding her tightly by the hips, and one of his hands reached forward to rub her clit. That was  _ delightful, _ and she found herself quivering with new excitement. A little more and - 

Edea opened her eyes with a jolt, the ghost of her climax still thundering through her veins. She stared up at the ceiling of the Grandship inn, then looked over at the man who was asleep next to her. He made no motion to waking up, which meant that he didn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

It was a dream, of course it was. Alternis was under the waves, after all… she would never see him again. Rolling so that she faced away from Ringabel, she buried her face into her pillow and tried to sleep once more, praying she wouldn't dream of either man again.


	26. heat

It was  _ hot _ . Grandship was moored near the volcano, and everyone was suffering for it. Still, it made the most sense. It meant less walking into the fire temple to awaken the fire crystal, which everyone could agree was the wiser choice. No need to have a repeat of what had happened the first time, after all.

But the heat meant that everyone was wearing light, airy clothing. And in Ringabel's case, he wasn't wearing much clothing at all.

"Put a shirt on," Edea groused at him.

"It's too hot!" he complained, pouting. 

"You don't see anyone else running around half-naked," she told him again, trying not to note the way that his form glistened with sweat, and how low on his hips his pants hung. She could almost see everything.

"You could," he leered at her. "I wouldn't mind."

"Ugh, it's too hot for sex."

He seemed almost offended. "It is not. I'll make it worth your time."

Despite herself, she was interested. He just looked so good and comfortable…! "Okay, I'll bite," she said to him. "Show me."

He smiled, looking very much like the cat who got into the cream. "Come with me, my dear!"

"I'm not your dear," she reminded him, even as she followed.

To their room they went.

Ringabel divested himself of the rest of his clothing, letting his trousers drop unceremoniously to the floor. His underthings followed as well, and he was soon nude in front of her. Edea's eyes strayed to his cock, though he didn't look hard in the least.

"Strip," he told her. "You'll feel better for it."

She did as he said, pulling off her blouse and skirt. She had foregone leggings for the day due to the heat, so it was only her panties that she pulled down off her thighs, kicking them to the floor and under the bed for her to forget about later.

Ringabel sat on the edge of the bed and patted his bare thigh, inviting her to sit down. She did, feeling a little foolish and well, naked. Her arms crossed over her chest. "This was just a ploy to get me naked, wasn't it?"

He laughed. "Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Yes!" He was black as pitch sometimes. Sometimes she didn't know why she slept with him.

Instead of replying, he leaned forward to kiss her. Edea kissed him back, grumbling a little against his lips, but enjoying the contact all the same. His mouth was warm and his lips were soft, because he took immaculate care of his appearance. She let his tongue enter her mouth, curling and suckling at it with her own. 

Then he parted from her, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She frowned.

"Don't give me that," he pleaded, laughing. "And here I was going to ask you to come sit on my face!"

She perked up. Ringabel's cunningilus skills were legendary. At least, they were to her.

"Not a lot of skin on skin contact, and you'll get a nice orgasm out of it," he explained, flopping back onto the bed. "Come now, dear."

"I'll be coming soon enough."

With that settled, they got into position. Edea straddled Ringabel's face, facing his body. To absolutely no surprise, she could see his cock twitching with life just as she felt his tongue explore her folds. His arms wound around her thighs to help keep her in place as she rocked imperceptibly over his face, enjoying the feeling of his features rubbing against her most private parts. His tongue darted out to lick her clit before it plunged into her entrance, fucking her gently. That was more like it, she sighed, settling on him. What a good boy. She reached down to stroke his chest, his nipples stiff with his own desire. His cock was also getting hard, and by leaning forward, her stomach pressing against his chest, she could reach it. 

The point of this was to minimize skin-to-skin contact due to the heat, but it felt cruel to leave him bobbing there like that. She propped herself up on one hand, the other stroking his manhood. Underneath her, Ringabel made a strangled noise that was muffled by her sex. She giggled.

"Keep going," she teased, squeezing him around the base.

He did so, tongue lashing out against her clit and her folds, lapping at her in slow, languid motions. She wanted to wiggle down against his face for more stimulation, and did so after a moment of thought, settling further down on him. If he suffocated, he would die an honorable death.

Two of his fingers came up to play with her entrance, pressing inside even as his tongue licked around his digits, tasting the sweetness that was her flavor. It was a slow build-up of pleasure, heat coiling right behind her sex, a heat that burned her more than any volcano could.

She rolled her hips against his face, enjoying the feeling of his tongue and his lips against her most sensitive parts, slowly climbing up to her peak as he ate her out. During it all, she amused herself by playing with his cock, running her hands up and down the length of it until precome pearled up at the reddened tip, a sure sign that he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

Then, as he was suckling at her clit, her climax rolled through it, thunderous and mighty. Crying out Ringabel's name, she shuddered against his face, her sex convulsing against his features. Through it all he let her ride through it, his tongue continuing to caress her, his fingers taking care to rub against the inside of her walls.

Finally, she sagged against his chest and stomach, spent. Sweat rolled down her form in rivulets. It was  _ hot _ .

She scooted forward so that Ringabel could have a breath of fresh air, and so that he could speak.

"I'm still hot," she complained.

"Maybe a second round will take care of that," he suggested, squeezing her rear-end in one hand. "Or… you could ride my cock…"

She didn't see how riding his cock was going to help with the heat, but it would certainly make her feel better, to be properly fucked and everything.

"Alright," she said, propping herself up with her hands. His cock bobbed eagerly in her vision. "Let's try it."


	27. try everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes anal sex!

"Try everything at least once," Edea groused as she buried her face into a pillow. "Try everything my butt."

"That's the whole point," Ringabel said, sounding amused from behind her. Then, the intrusion of something warm and wet entered her rear entrance, and she tensed. His other hand rubbed her lower spine. "Try and relax. I did, after all."

"That's different," she complained, knowing that it wasn't different in the least. She had pegged Ringabel - more than once, in the end - and now it was his turn to fuck her in the butt. He'd been looking forward to it. She didn't have any good reason to deny him, and besides, was a little curious as to how it felt. Still, the preparation was strange… 

Another lubricated finger entered her, and they scissored, stretching her out. She groaned at the feeling. That wasn't so bad… especially not when he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, eventually adding a third that only stretched her out even further. She'd need the stretching to accommodate his dick, after all. 

When he felt that she was good and ready, and Edea felt prepared to go to the next step, he pulled his fingers out and pumped them up his dick, smearing some leftover lubrication on it.

"You'll need more than that," she told him nervously.

"I know," he replied patiently. "We've done this before, remember? The roles are reversed, that's all." And he'd be wearing a condom, besides.

She watched over her shoulder as he got ready, rolling on the condom and adding on additional lubricant to his cock until it was slick and wet. Then, he pressed the head of his cock to her butt, rubbing gently.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked her, hand on her hip.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied nervously. She still felt stretched out, even though his glans was bigger than his fingers had been, not to mention how he got thicker toward the base… no! She wasn't a quitter. She was ready. With a nod of her head, she clutched the pillow close to her face and jutted her hips back against him. He took that as permission to press in, and Edea gasped as the head of his cock popped in. Oh! That was… oh!

She wiggled her hips. That felt  _ good _ , if not a little strange. But she felt overly full, in a nice way. She rocked back against him, taking a little bit more inside.

Ringabel pressed in further, then rocked back, then pressed back inside, gaining entrance. Inch by inch he made his way inside of her, stretching her out,  _ filling _ her until Edea felt their hips connect. She squeezed around him. There was a  _ slight _ burn, as her body was unused to being filled in that way, but for the most part… it all felt good. 

Ringabel pumped in her, and Edea found herself moaning with delight at the new sensation emanating from her rear end. It was wonderful. Why hadn't they done this before, she wondered.

Ringabel certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, judging by the grunts he made with each thrust, increasing in tempo and with roughness each passing minute as her body adjusted to him. Edea clutched her pillow and rode it out, legs open wide. She reached down with one hand to touch a clit that was neglected and aching for relief, rubbing at herself vigorously in time with Ringabel's movements.

He came first, his hips stuttering and his tempo wavering until he finally, gently, pressed himself as deep into her as he could go. She continued to rub her clit through his climax, desperate for her own. With the feeling of being  _ full, _ on top of the stimulation, her own climax rippled through her, her empty, neglected sex fluttering with the force behind it.

Ringabel groaned. "Edea…

"Ringabel…"

Carefully, he pulled out, one hand around the base of his softening cock and the condom. Only once he was fully out did Edea relax, her hips dropping to the bed. Her butt protested the sudden movement, and suddenly she wondered if she would be able to sit right for a while. He'd gotten rough toward the end, after all…

Ringabel gave her a spanking, then grasped the meat of her butt in his hand. "You're gaping."

Heat flared into her cheeks. "What did you expect?"

"I expected it would feel just as good as it did," he replied, spanking her again. She groaned. It was too much! "When can we do it again?"

"We'll see." She would need to recover from the first time, after all. Still… she was looking forward to a repeat, too, even if she would never admit it.


	28. 1+1=3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more references to period sex!

Ringabel would admit this only under duress, but he hated condoms. They were tight and restrictive, and he just didn't like them. But, he knew they were a necessity. As much as he fantasized about it sometimes, late at night when he was trying to sleep, he and Edea could not have a child right now. No, that would need to wait for several years in the future, when their journey was done and everything was settled… Edea might be the Grand Marshal of Eternia, and he would be her right-hand man, and they would be married, of course.

He tried not to complain, but sometimes…

"Can we forgo a condom again, do you think?" he asked Edea. It was her period week and that was usually when they didn't use condoms, in exchange for the mess that came along with period sex. He didn't mind the mess.

She made a face. "Do you hate them or something?"

His heart raced. If he said yes, how would she react? "It's not that," he fibbed quickly. "It's just that I think it feels better without sometimes." He was a man, and he liked going raw.

She considered it. "I suppose so."

Yes! He would have pumped his fist but that would have been awfully lame. Instead, he gave her a grin and leaned forward to kiss her again. She kissed him back, causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

His past self could never have fantasized that things would become the way that they had. He'd barely been able to look at Edea, much less kiss her, and having sex? Beyond him. They had something special.

He lowered her to the bed, his arms still wrapped around her, breaking the kiss so that he could nuzzle against her throat, kiss her there. Edea didn't like when he left marks, even in places that no others could see, so he was careful as he suckled at her skin. She groaned.

Down to her chest he went, where he played with her nipples for a few moments, suckling and biting at them until they turned stiff and hard. Even if it didn't do much for her, it did something for  _ him, _ and that was why Edea let him continue to play with them. She was so sweet, and she tasted sweet too.

That was as far as he would go, though. They had limits, and while he brought his fingers up to slick against her wet sex, he wouldn't eat her out today. One day… one day he'd be able to forgo condom and eat her out at the same time, and she would love him for it.

She would love him in general, in the future. At least he hoped so. Some days he could only hope.

"What are you thinking about?" Edea asked him, her hand in his hair. He realized belatedly that he'd stopped stroking her, had stopped doing anything, lost in thought as he was. 

He smiled at her, flushing a bit from embarrassment. "Thinking about… how beautiful you are."

That was much as he could say. He feared that if he told the truth, that he'd been thinking about how much he loved her, she might want to stop. 

Instead, she giggled. "You say that to all the ladies."

"I do not!" He really didn't. He'd stopped flirting when his memories had returned…

"Hmm." She didn't seem convinced. So he kissed her chest again, his fingers slipping into her entrance once more and scissoring. She groaned, her legs sliding further open for him. That was better.

Once she seemed good and ready, her inner walls loose around his fingers, he slipped his fingers out and touched himself, giving himself a few cursory pumps. But he was already rather hard from just kissing and touching her, and it didn't take long for him to get ready. Edea propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he rubbed himself against her entrance, then pressed in.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. It felt wonderfully  _ good _ , all of his nerves singing as he started to pump inside of her. Without a condom, just the two of them, things were better than ever.

Edea wrapped her legs around his hips, her own rocking up to meet his thrusts and keep their rhythm going. He leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting somewhat messily. Breaths mixed together, bodies too. They were becoming one.

It didn't take long for him to climb up the pinnacle to his climax. The coil of heat in his lower belly came undone, sparks sizzling their way up his spine. With a shout, he came, holding himself against her and letting himself come in her. They were already going to have to take a bath - hopefully together - after this, what was a little more mess? Edea made a face at him, her hips stuttering against his.

"Me too!"

"Of course, my dear," he mumbled, already feeling fatigued after his climax. Still, he pushed through the exhaustion so that he could rub her clit, help her achieve an orgasm too… it was only fair, and right, and she looked beautiful a few moments later when it finally overtook her, her eyes rolling back and jaw dropping as pleasure rippled through her. 

Then he all but fell on top of her, for a few different reasons, not least because he wanted to feel how warm and soft she was, finally slipping out of her. She squirmed under him. "We need to take a bath," she pointed out.

"Mmhmm," he replied, kissing her temple. "We will… but let me lay here first. You're so warm."

Her arms circled his hips. "For just a few minutes," she agreed. He imagined he was warm too, especially coming down from his high. "Then clean."

"Yes, dear."

"I'm not your… oh fine," she groused. "Take a nap, Ringabel. I'll wake you when it's time for our bath."

He smiled against her shoulder. First raw, then this, and later a bath together? Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read a fic where sex actually results in pregnancy, check out Covered in Daydreams!


	29. ecstasy

Edea was in ecstasy. Why had they never tried this before?

She and Ringabel had gone shopping in Florem and had raided a shop that had catered to more 'sinful' activities, the type that were becoming more and more common in the city. There, they had come across a variety of toys to be used in the bedroom. Ringabel had purchased her a new strapon, as well as the vibrator he was now using on. She'd purchased some edible underwear for him to eat off her later, along with some flavored lube.

The vibrator, however, was making her reconsider everything. Why bother sleeping with Ringabel when she had  _ this? _

Her legs were spread wide open, sex up and out toward him as he lay between her open thighs. His tongue darted out to lick at her every now and then, but she could barely feel it between the sweet vibrations that came from her vibrator as he rubbed it against her clit, then rubbed it down her folds and pressed it into her entrance for a few seconds before slipping it out and starting the circuit all over again.

Her hips rolled in circles against his hand that was trying to keep her still, her own hands cradling her breasts and playing with her nipples for some additional stimulation. She was practically writhing off the bed in her delight, utterly lost in the pleasure that vibrated up from her most sensitive parts.

Ringabel pulled the vibrator away right before her climax, causing her to shout. "Ringabel!"

"You'll come soon enough," he promised, rubbing at her clit with his hand instead. It was stiff with need, and she was so wet with anticipation, her folds shone in the scant light. He leaned down to lick them, so that he could taste her sweetness.

She nearly kicked him.

"Please," she begged. "Please…" She wasn't above begging, not when she was  _ so close _ . Her entire body felt like it was thrumming with desire, a coil of heat and pleasure wound up so tightly in her womb that it was almost painful. She whimpered, pleading with him. "Please!"

Instead of giving her the vibrator back, he lowered his mouth to her clit and  _ sucked _ . Edea found herself squealing at the wonderful sensation, her eyes flying open. Her hands came down to cradle his head, pull him as close as he could possibly be, and ground herself against him. In seconds she was climaxing, courtesy of his lips, her entire being coming apart. She moaned loudly, dropping her head down to her chest, and rode through an orgasm that was almost painful, but  _ sweet _ , Ringabel's mouth urging her to new heights. She'd never felt like this before. It was… 

"Wow...." she breathed when she could, falling back onto the bed. Ringabel lifted his head to smile at her. "That was… wow."

"Good?" He rubbed the area around her clit gently, though not her clit itself. Edea wasn't sure her clit would be able to take more stimulation, at least for a while.

"You bet it was good," she told him, propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm tapping out."

He looked a little put-out by that. With a glance down to his crotch, Edea could see why. Well… maybe she was tapping out, but there were other things she could do, right? Sitting up completely, she gestured to him. "Let's take care of you too, Ringabel."

Smiling at her again, he started unbuckling his trousers. Edea waited patiently for him, and as soon as he was naked to her, reached for his cock. He was already so hard, his member hot and dry in her palm as she carefully stroked him.

Spying the vibrator on the bed, still shining wet from her fluids, she got an idea. What was good for her was just as good for him, right? Reaching for it, she turned it on.

"Edea--!" Ringabel cried when she ran the vibrator over the flushed head of his cock. Precome pearled out of him, and she leaned to lick it up. More would be coming soon, she knew.

Yes, this would be just as good.


	30. free day

"Ringabel?" 

Ringabel turned away from the steering wheel of the Grandship. They were on their way to Eternia after finally returning to the world from which their journey had started. His plan was to drop everyone off, get a new sky-stone installed in the Eschalot, and…

"Hello dear," he said to Edea as her head emerged over the top of the stairs. She looked plaintive. "What is it?"

"How long until we get to Eternia?" she asked him, crossing over to where he stood.

"A couple of hours," he replied. Hopefully, at the rate that the Great Chasm was closing, he'd still have enough time to get there and back…!

"Then we have time," Edea said, and he wasn't sure what she was referring to for a moment, until she pulled her blouse over her head. He felt heat flare up into his cheeks. Yes, Grandship had an auto-pilot, but… here? Of all places?

"Are you certain?" he asked her, already initiating the auto-pilot. He'd need to be present once they went over the mountains, but according to his calculations, there was plenty of time before then. He could have sex with Edea and be back to the wheel with enough time to spare.

"I'm sure," she replied, hugging herself. She looked small and frail like that, and he ached to hold her. "Make love with me."

...those were words he'd only dreamt of hearing.

"Are you certain?" he asked her again, a giddy smile crossing his face. He licked his lips.

She sighed. "Yes, Ringabel... I'm certain."

He could have swept her off her feet. Instead, he crossed over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his lips meeting hers. She clung to him, kissing him back with fervor, leaning into his embrace.

This was hardly the most romantic of places, out on a bridge with no bed, no covers, nothing to hide them from the skies and the open seas visible through the vast window, but Ringabel didn't care. He could make love to Edea anywhere, he decided, as he lowered her to the floor. Her hair fanned out over her, looking like a halo. Already, he was getting hard. She was his in this moment, and he would please her as he never had before. It would be his last opportunity for a long while, after all…

He kissed her, and Edea made a noise against his lips as she kissed him back, clutching his shoulders. Growling slightly, he nipped at her lips, breathing heavily as their tongues intertwined and twisted against one another. As much as he wanted to relish the feeling of her, they had to be quick about this, didn't they? He was supposed to be piloting, after all, and they might be interrupted at any moment by their friends.

With that in mind he kissed his way down her neck, pulling at her clothing. She wore a blouse only, which made things easy - he could easily pull it up and over her chest, revealing it to him. Her bra came off next. He was well-practiced at unclasping it, and well-practiced at cradling her breasts in his hands, his thumbs playing with her nipples until they were stiff as little pebbles. Then he leaned forward to take one into his mouth, suckling gently on it. Doing so always made him feel better, and this would be his last time in… who knew how long. Months, at least.

Edea groaned, threading her fingers through his hair. "You always like doing that. I'm going to miss it."

He would miss it too. Instead of lamenting over it, however, he moved down from her chest to her stomach, kissing the muscle there. Despite all the sweets she ate, she somehow managed to keep in shape. How, he wasn't sure, but he still found her very charming despite everything. Edea giggled, apparently ticklish. So he tickled her a little more as he pulled at her leggings, pushing them down off her thighs, to her knees.

He was smiling as he licked her sex, focusing on her clit. Her legs opened for him, and he made himself comfortable, kneeling down between her thighs and lapping at her.

"Hurry," she reminded him. "No time for pleasantries."

He pouted, but slid his fingers into her to stretch her out regardless. She was right… they needed to hurry up so that he could go back to the wheel, and so that no one might walk in on them.

Still, he could lick her clit and fuck her with his fingers at the same time, which he did so now, listening to the sound of her mewling with pleasure at the sensations and feeling manly over how she writhed underneath him. 

When she felt good and ready, her juices flowing over his digits, he pulled himself away and kneeled between her legs once more, pushing his trousers down to his thighs. Just enough so that he could take his cock out of his pants, giving himself a few cursory pumps with a hand that was still wet from her. Once he felt hard enough, he then rummaged around for his wallet and the condoms that he kept in there.

"Wait," Edea said, reaching for his wrist. "J-just this once, you don't have to."

He stared at her. "Are you certain? You're not…" She wasn't on her period, which meant that he  _ should _ use a condom, but if she was certain that he didn't have to… they were playing a dangerous game.

"I'm sure," she replied, nudging his thigh with one of her own. "Just this once. We're almost to Eternia. I'll find some birth control there."

She knew what she was doing, didn't she? Still, he hesitated for a moment before putting the condom away. This was like something out of his fantasies. First Edea wanting to make love, now her asking him not to use a condom… he pinched himself as he got into position, wincing slightly at the pain. So it wasn't a dream, after all.

No, this couldn't be a dream. Everything felt exquisite as he pushed into her, her fiery heat overtaking his senses. He moaned, his eyelashes fluttering shut as he adjusted to the feeling that was her entire being around him with no barrier. His head dipped toward his chest and he began to rock into her. Her legs wound around his and her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders, urging him closer.

Leaning down, he kissed her fervently, if not a bit absently, distracted by the feeling of pumping into her. She kissed him back, moaning out his name, her hands digging into the muscle of his back and keeping him close.

For long moments the two of them lay there together, moving in tandem, their bodies meeting midway through their strokes. Ringabel was aware of the passage of time, but every second felt like eternity, joined with her as he was. He would have liked to spend the rest of his life entangled in her arms, listening to her pant and moan, but a coil of heat building in his lower belly was quickly becoming too much to bear, and he wouldn't be able to hold on forever.

Sooner than he would have liked, and yet after what seemed like many minutes later, that coil came undone and so did he, coming with a shout of Edea's name. He buried himself in her, pressed his body close to hers and whimpered as his climax rippled through him, hard and fast. Edea whimpered too, her legs spreading wider for him, knees pulling back to her chest. "Ringabel…" she whispered. "I'm close."

As was frequent, he slid one of his hands down between them so that he could touch her, rub against the apex of her womanhood and bring her to climax. He watched her face, the way her features screwed up with pleasure and needed, the way she bit her lip as she climbed up to her peak, her eyes tightly closed, her cries mounting-- and then she was there and over it, and he felt her orgasm as her muscles convulsed around his rapidly softening member almost painfully. He bore it, not minding the pain, kissing at her neck and shoulder as she shuddered, arched, and then came down from her high.

They lay there in a tangle of limbs and clothing, breathing heavily. Then Ringabel lifted his head and kissed Edea once more, humming against her lips. This had been wonderful, and just the thing he needed before his plans. "I should get back to the wheel," he said regretfully. "Once we reach the mountains, we need a pilot." It was safer that way. The last thing he wanted was for Grandship to go down now, of all times.

Edea groaned. "When can we do this again? I'll miss this... I'll miss you." Her hands wandered down his back to his rear, which she squeezed.

He smiled and rocked against her, eliciting a squeak. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

Six months. After that, he could come home to her. It was a promise.


End file.
